Black Rock Shooter Unleashed
by BlueCoboltSpikes
Summary: What happens if a boy from another dimension meets up with Mato and the rest of her friends.will they become friends or not? and the boy used to be an other self but due to the death of the boy's other self from the real world the other self lost all of his memories instead of disappearing from the face of the world.when he lost his memories the world was split into seven parts
1. Chapter 1

Black Rock Shooter Unleashed

Chapter 1

A new school year has started after the events of the Insane Black Rock shooter incident in black rock shooter's world...mato woke up early in the morning so she get on the train on time not like her first day of school at high shool when the Insane black rock shooter incident started...so mato went down stairs to get ready..she went to the kitchen and got herself a piece of bread put in the toaster and went to the fridge to get herself a glass of milk after the toaster rang she quickly went to it and grabbed the toast...after she ate breakfast ..she quickly got into the bathroom and took a bath and brushed her teeth..once she was done she quickly changed into her school uniform..then she went out the door and ran to her special place where she met Black Rock Shooter...and became one with one another she but while she was there she finally took the time to look at her phone and it say's that it was already 7:36 but the train usually leaves at 7:40

Mato: WHA!.the trains going to leave soon! i've gotta go!

So mato quickly ran to the station...once she got there she was just on time so she quickly ran to get inside the train luckly before the train she was able to get in

Mato: Phew good thing i was able to get on in time

while she was on the train she saw a boy wearing the same uniform that had the same emblem on the left side of the chest of the uniform he was just staring out the window so she kept staring at him becouse she could tell that he's a loner so she went closer to him and tried to talk to him

Mato: Hel-hello  
?:Hi  
Mato:are you going to go to the same school as i am?  
?: Yes...why do you ask?  
Mato: Nothing i just sorta wanna know cuz i'm guessing that your new here  
?:Yes i just sorta moved here  
Mato:Oh well where do you live?  
?: I just live near the train station where you got on the train  
Mato: Really then i should visit you sometimes  
?: Yeah sure  
Mato:By the way what's your name?  
?: Do you even need to know my name...i mean even if i did tell you my name you would just forget  
Mato: No i promise that i won't forget..come on pls just tell me i'll be your friend  
?: Ok i'll tell you...my name is Elric  
Mato: Elric?  
Elric: Heh my names kinda weird huh? hehehehh  
Mato: No it's just that...your name is just kinda foriegn to me  
Elric: Well you could always say that i usually came from another country  
Mato: Oh then what country are you from then?...WAIT does that mean that i'm your first friend here in japan!?  
Elric: Yeah why?  
Mato: Now i really wanna be your classmate once we get to school!  
Elric: hehheheheh

After their little talk they finally reached their stop they all followed the other students to the school that will be attending the both of them went to the place where you have to check a bulliten board to know which class you were in...when they checked it they both saw that the both of them were in the same class

Elric: Well it looks like that we'll be in the same class  
Mato: Yeah anyway come on let's go to our new classroom besides you might not know the two of us might be siiting next to each other  
Elric: Yeah

the two of them walked their way to the classroom once they both got there the teacher finally arranged their sitting arrangement since elric never gave his full name to anyone even the school so the teacher didin't had any other choice but too make him sit next to mato

Mato: Heh looks like we really did sit next to each other  
Elric: Yeah

After their first day of school mato asked elric if he was free tommorrow since the first day of school started on friday not monday

Elric: Well sure i'm free for tommorrow  
Mato: Ok then we'll meet up at the station where we met when i got on the train  
Elric: Yeah sure but incase you forgot i told you earlier that i live nearby your neighborhood  
Mato: Oh yeah i really did forgot about that heheheheeheheh

when they got back to their neighborhood elric thought about the idea of walking mato back to her house so he did what he was thinking

Elric: Hey mato  
Mato: Yeah?  
Elric: i was wondering...mind if i walked you home?  
Mato: Really!? but wouldn't that just make your parents worry about you?  
Elric: Nah i usually live on my own...when i moved here i sorta rented a room at someone's house  
Mato: Really?...hmmm-mmm...oh! looks like were already here at my house!...so i guess i'll see you tommorrow

Elric was just standing there in shock

Mato: Elric?  
Elric: Uh Mato? you sure this is where you live?  
Mato: Yeah i'm sure look here at this house hold plate name residence it's named Kuroi residence  
Elric: Well let's go in then *sigh*  
Mato: What! come on..you said that your house was only nearby so this can't be your house and besides you did just moved here right?...sure i can understand that you rented a room at a random house but come on you can't be serious  
Elric: Actually the house that i rented a room is this house i'm guess the woman that i met was your mom huh?  
Mato: What!...(does that mean that i'll be living with Elric from now on?) ok...but i'll ask my mom first if this is true  
Elric: By all means let's go in already

After their little conversation the two of them went inside the house

Well it looks like that's the end of chapter 1 of Black rock shooter unleashed see you guy's later BlueCoboltSpikes out


	2. Chapter 2 Fiance

Black rock shooter Unleashed

Chapter 2

Mato quickly asked her mom if it's true that elric really is going to live at her house  
once her mom explained everything..mato was completely shocked…and happy on the inside  
after mato asked her mom of it's true then she quickly went back to the living room but her mom told her that she has something to talk to her about elric and his family so mato just nod and head back to the living room…where elric was sitting on a chair…she sat right next to him and she told him that she now believes that he will be living at her house…but the most shocking new's is that the room he rented was actually her room which she will be sharing with him…when elric found out that he will be sharing the same room as mato..he was completely shocked and happy at the same time...

So all of them had dinner elric already met mato's younger brother which he sorta found annoying…after dinner they all took a bath one at a time..when Elric and Mato were done they both went to their room that they will be sharing ….but once they got in elric saw that mato's bed was only a small one…

Elric: Um…Mato  
Mato: Yes?  
Elric: Actually…I can just sleep on the floor I mean the bed is kinda small right?  
Mato: Yeah but mom said that you and I should sleep next to each other..i don't know why  
Elric: sure…fine ok

Elric said it with a defeated voice…so the both of them quickly went sleep…but elric wasn't able to sleep too well cuz he was not used to sleeping next to someone…after a few minutes he fell asleep….when he woke up he saw a girl that looked around 16 years old….she was wearing a long jet black jacket with a hood and had a white star emblem on the left side of the jacket she also wears a tight mini shorts with a light grey belt and she was wearing a black bikini top and she also wears a pair of Knee high black boots and she carries a rock cannon that can fire rapid shots or more powerful charge shots, and a crooked katana…he saw that she was staring at him..after a few seconds the mysterious girl came closer to him elric took a look at her eye's…while he was staring at them the girl quickly kissed him….after a few seconds they stoped and looked at each other…elric saw that she wasn't even embaressed to what she did all he could see was an emotionless face….when she was about to say something all of elric's surroundings became white….after the light was gone he saw that he was back to reality…when he was about to get up he noticed that he and mato…was cuddling each other …he was really embaressed on what he was doing after all they did just met….so he had no choice but to wait for her to wake up…..after a few more hours…she finally woke up…..when she woke up she saw that she was cuddling elric…her face was bright red…when elric saw this they both quickly let go of each other

Mato: E-Elric what do you think your doing you actualy cuddled me while I was asleep!?  
Elric: H-Hold on a sec I didn't even know! when I woke up you were the one that was cuddling me!  
Mato: Why would you even say that!?...we just met!  
Elric: I know I know and I'm really sorry about that…I did tried to get up but your grip on me was really tight..and I kinda liked it  
Mato: Well I guess I don't need to lie anymore since you liked it  
Elric: Why?  
Mato: Because…..i sorta liked it too

Mato said it with an embarresed voice…and elric was blushing a little bit

Elric: By the way mato  
Mato: What is it?  
Elric: Didn't you asked me last night if I was free today?  
Mato: Y-Yeah….when I said that….um how should put this?...ok I wanted the two of us to go hang out with my friends  
Elric: S-Sure…..*sigh*

Elric said it with a scared voice but luckily…mato wasn't able to hear the scared voice because she was talking to her friends on the phone

Mato: Ok elric were going to leave on 8:30  
Elric: Sure but were are we going to meet up with your friends  
Mato: Well she said that were going meet up at the train station and were going to a kareoke box…to sing a few songs  
Elric: Well I guess kareoki is fine with me how many are we?  
Mato: You,me,yomi,and yuu  
Elric:…..ok

When the both of them went down stairs they both saw mato's mom and she was calling out to the two of them

Mato's mom: Mato,Elric…there's something that I want to talk to the both of you  
Elric &amp; Mato: What is it /Mom?  
Mato's mom: Well it's about the two of you  
Elric &amp; Mato: Ok  
Mato's mom: You two are actually Betrothed  
Elric &amp; Mato: What!?  
Mato's mom: Yeah I sorta forgot….about the whole betrothed thing hehehehh  
Mato: Mom! Why didn't you tell me before elric came here!?  
Mato's mom: Well….i was about to tell you last night but…I kinda thought that I would just tell it to you and elric today…so elric we don't need to be formal anymore…you can just call me mom!

As mato's mom said it with a silly face while mato was just shocked to the fact that she has a fiancé and her fiancé is the guy that she is living with..in the same house….and elric just sorta fainted to the fact that he is betrothed to mato…..after a few minutes elric finally woke up but instead he saw that he wasn't in the living room anymore…he was in the same place where he saw that mysterious girl…the place was filled with dark black giant pointy rocks except for the center and it was dark

Elric: W-What the?...where is this place?

Elric took a look around the dark room when he looked to his left he saw the mysterious girl from before  
and she came closer to him…when she was close enough to elric…she quickly gave him a hug…..

Elric: H-hey! Who are you!?  
?: my name is Black rock shooter...it's been a very long time hasn't it elric  
Elric: H-How do you know my name?  
BRS:…Well I know you because mato's know's you  
Elric: What you mean by that?  
BRS: I mean that she I am her aswell  
Elric: H-How is that even possible?  
BRS: Well….this place which where you are right now is my world….and the world that you live in is where my other half is…can you tell me who my other half is?  
Elric:….let's see….you do kinda resemble mato only a bit taller…and your pigtails are longer then hers…wait you mean that your mato aswell!?  
BRS: Yes and you're here because I wanted to talk to you  
Elric: Talk to me about what?  
BRS:…talk to you about me and who you really are  
Elric:…ok then...tell me this….who am i…and how much do you know about me?  
BRS: I know a lot about you…your past and your present  
Elric: Ok…tell me everything you know about me  
BRS: You are being just like me another half….of the person that you are supposed to be protecting…  
Elric: What the!?... how am I in mato's world then?  
BRS: You are in that world for a purpose…  
Elric: Ok..and what purpose is that?  
BRS: I can't tell you….you alone must find out yourself,on what's your purpose for being in that world  
Elric: Ok,then tell me this,what's my real name…since you know a lot about me I should ask you that question  
BRS: Your real name is-

Before Black rock shooter could say his real name everything went white….when he once again woke up…he saw that he was in his and mato's room…when he got up from bed he took a look on his phone…he took a look on what time it was….and he could see that it was 7:15 AM… meaning he slept for a day…then put his phone back on the table….and went back to bed and slept a little more since he thought that he could go back to Black rock shooter's world

Well that's the end of chapter 2…I really thought this one up and my head is really hurting like my brain is being shot by Black rock shooter's Rock cannon…anyway see you guy's on Chapter 3,BlueCoboltSpikes out!.


	3. Chapter 3 Mato's friends part 1

Black rock shooter unleashed

Chapter 3 Mato's friends part 1

As Elric went back to sleep….he was back in Black rock shooter's world…he kept on lookin around his see if Black rock shooter is around…..he saw her but this time she wasn't wearing her regular clothes….she has purple eyes with a flame of the same color emerging from her left eye and fangs. Her outfit is a black armor, covering her chest that has the black bikini top, left arm and legs. Her jacket is a torn black cape and her entire right arm is a robotic appendage holding a vicious blade. Her hairstyle is the same as that of BRS. She wears a black crown-like object with a white cross design which wraps around her left twintail. A few chains wrap around her hair and around her waist. …she walked closer to him she had a sinister look on her face,when she was close enough to him she gave him a kiss,then ,a bright light appeard from behind her…low growl was heard and the one who was kissing him got shot from behind elric saw Black rock shooter..as she made her rock cannon disappear she gave him a hug and said

BRS: Oh my god elric are you ok!?  
Elric: Yeah…..but who was that?,the one who just kissed me?,I thought that was you  
BRS: Well..it was me,and no it was not me  
Elric: Well which is it?  
BRS: Look it doesn't matter,what matters is that your ok…and to answer you'r question to who she was….she was me…she and I were once one but when something happened to mato,back when you still haven't met mato..she fought her….she used my body..to destroy her…but now I can see that she wasn't destroyed from the the rock cannon  
Elric: So,about my question from before..what's my real name?  
BRS: Your real name is…Blue rock shooter  
Then a bright light surrounded the entire area and elric was back in mato's room or their room  
he could see mato sleeping right next to him..he didn't want to wake her up so he just grabed his phone to see what time it was…he saw that it was already 9:00AM He could feel mato was stirring when she woke up she saw elric was looking at his phone…she poked his cheek to get his felt a finger poke his cheek when he turned to the left he could see mato smiling

Mato: Good morning!  
Elric: Good morning mato  
Mato: Hey since you past out the other day I told my friends that later this afternoon that were all going for karaoke  
Elric: Wait did you just say the other day?  
Mato: Yeah…you've been asleep for two days now  
Elric: So I missed school for one day?  
Mato: yup  
Elric: Ok atleast lend me some notes  
Mato: Nope not gonna happen  
Elric: Oh come on it's that least you could for me  
Mato: Nope…..just kidding ,sure i'll lend them to you  
Elric: Cool…so when do you plan on getting off of me?

As mato realized that she was on top of elric she quickly went downstairs  
and elric only chuckled…he decided to get out of bed…since it was Tuesday…he ran downstairs whe he got to the kitchen he saw that mato was already dressed for school so he quickly took a bath brushed his teeth and just grabed a piece of toast..and got his things and ran to school without mato…..she saw that elric was crazy fast just now she thought that elric wasn't going to school today either…so she quickly finished her breakfast and went out to school

Around Campus

Elric was running like crazy….while mato was trying to catch up to him since he was already on campus since mato was still on the bus..elric quickly ran to the classroom and sat on his seat the one next to mato..while he was there he started thinking about black rock shooter he wished that he can stay longer in her world to spend some time with her….but he knew that was impossible…he thought that blue rock shooter thing was just a joke….while he was thinking about black rock shooter and the fact that she said that his real name is blue rock shooter….he instantly fell asleep…when he woke up he could see black rock shooter and another one standing right next to her…..he saw that person was a guy elric wasn't able to see what his face looked like so he took a closer look…the guy was wearing the same jacket as black rock shooter….but the color of the jacket was blue….he was wearing…black and blue pants….his shoe's color was blue and the side of the shoe had a white star emblem kinda like an all star…..he was wearing black gloves his hair was long and it's color was pure blue….his eye color was jet Black….and he has two swords straped around his back…while he was holding his rock cannon…when elric got a good look on his face,he could see that the guy he was looking at was him….he thought this was just a dream…..but no it wasn't if it were a dream then he wouldn't be able to move freely on his own..he knew the answer the moment he saw that he was now in front of black rock shooter….it was a piece of his missing memory…he has remembered a few of his powers and…but he was still not able to communicate with black rock shooter…after he regained a part of his missing memory…everything went all white again….when he woke up class still hasn't begun and he could see mato…staring at him from her desk…when mato noticed that elric was looking at her she quickly averted her eye's from him and talked to one of their classmates…

Lunch Break

Mato: Elric do you have any idea on which club are you going to join?  
Elric: Nope…still can't find a single club that will interest me  
Mato: what about the basket ball club?,if you join the basket ball club you and I can always be togheter  
Elric: I don't know…basket ball isn't really my thing  
Mato: Ok…but if you ever want to join the basket ball club just ask me and I'll talk to the captain  
Elric: Sure…..hey mato  
Mato: Yes? What is it?  
Elric: Well I know that we kinda don't know each other very well and were sorta engaged…..i know this is sudden….but will you go on a date with me?

At first mato just blushed and nod and said

Mato: Sure!...where should we go then…and when?  
Elric: mmmmm-mmmm maybe this Saturday?...and you get to pick the places you want to go on our date  
Mato: Sure that sounds great….well see you later….oh and before I forget….my friends said that they want to meet you  
Elric: You didn't told them that you have a fiancé? Did you?  
Mato: Well?...yeah I sorta told them about you sorry!  
Elric: it's alright….but next time atleast tell me first If your going to tell someone that you have a boyfriend  
Mato: Ok… I will

When mato was gone elric decided to go to the back of the gym….when he got there he closed his eye's and focused…he felt something on his back he saw that he had two swords straped around his back and they looked like two one handed swords…he focused again and the swords disappeared he tried doing it again…but he felt that this time the swords weren't there the only thing he felt was still the same…he walked to the wall…but while he was walking he could feel that his clothes wasn't the school uniform…he took a look…at his clothing and saw that he was wearing his old clothes back when he was blue rock shooter while he was looking at his old clothes someone was spying on he was done looking at himself he took a little test drive to see if he can jump really high when he jumped he was atleast 50 meters above the ground….when he fell to the ground he thought that he was going to die or break a bone or two…but when he landed he was just fine..nothin happened…he was so amazed that he was able to survive that…..when he noticed that school was already finished he thought to himself that he was going to be dead…because the teacher had a very strict policy about punctuality..so he decided to just shake things off and see what will happen tomorrow…the only thing that was on his mind was going karaoke with mato and her friends..so he ran back home..while he was running he saw that he was running much faster than usual…when he got back home he checked the windows if mato or her mom was there when he took a peek..he saw that the two of them were there…so he quickly hid under the window and focused on his clothes…when he opened his eye's he saw that he was wearing his school uniform again and he was shorter again…when he went inside…he saw mato…with a very angry look

Mato: What happened to you! I was looking for you the whole time after lunch break!  
Elric: Uh sorry mato..but uh I was doing a few errends for the Guidance Counselor..and it sorta took me a while to finish the job…ahehehe (Let's just hope that she doesn't ask the guidance counselor on what errand she gave me)

After their talk the doorbell rang..

Elric: I'll get it

Mato and mato's mom just nod..elric quickly ran to the door…when he opened the door he saw 3 girls one of them has green eyes and wavy dark hair and wears the same uniform as Mato and the other  
has choppy tawny hair and hazel eyes. She is also very short in stature…and the other had  
her hair tied with a pink ribbon in a side ponytail on the right, with clips in the back of her three girls just stood there to see a guy living ar mato's house..they did not know that the guy who was standing right before them was mato's boyfriend…so he just sorta let the three girls inside the house

Well that's all for now…part two will take a while to make so…hope you guy's look forward to it BlueCoboltSpikes Out


	4. Chapter 4 MFpart2 and the return of IBRS

Black Rock Shooter Unleashed

Chapter 4 Mato's friends part 2 and the return of IBRS

When Elric let the three girls in he followed them to the living room when they all got there….the three quickly grabed mato and went to her room or in this case mato's and elric's room…..while they were there the three girls asked mato on who he was…when mato explained all three of the girls were shocked….after a few minutes….they all got down to the living room the three girls….seem to be staring at elric….they were wondering why would mato's mom would be willingly accept this guy just because their parents knew each other…elric was getting a little awkward about so he intrudeced himself to them

Elric: Hi my name elric and you girls are?  
?: My name is Yomi Takanashi…..but you can call me yomi  
?: My name is Kagari Izuriha…..and you can call me Kagari

The last girl seems to be shy and her voice was a little weak and he wasn't able to hear it so he came a little bit closer and the girl kept on making her voice weaker…until she mustered all of her courage and talked to the guy

?: My name is….Yuu Koutari and call me Yuu..if,you want

Elric: Nice to Meet you girls I hope we can be friends  
Mato: Hey guy's let's go already….since the introduction is over we should get a move on  
Yomi: Mato your always on a hurry.  
Kagari: yeah yomi's right  
Yuu: Yes…mato you shouldn't hurry after all we all want to walk togheter right?  
Elric: Their right,you know mato….you should slow down for just a little bit  
Mato: Ok fine

So the five of them went to go out for Karaoke…while they were on their way….they didn't know that someone was following them…after a few hours they finally reached their destination they all went to the counter to get a room…when they all got in the room everyone picked one song for them to sing the first was Mato…she picked one of Hatune Miku's songs and the song was Rolling Girl

Rolling Girl

Mato: Lonely girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite

Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite

「Mondai nai.」 to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushina wareta?

Mou shippai, mou shippai.

Machigai sagashite ni shimawareba mata mawaru no!

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.

「Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu」to

Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu

Kotoba ni imi wo kanadenagara!

「Mou ii kai?」

「Mada desu yo, mada mada saki wa mienai no de.

Iki wo tomeru no, ima.」

Rolling girl no nare no hate todoka nai, mukou no iro

Kasanaru koe to koe wo maze awasete, maze awasete.

「Mondai nai」 to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta.

Dounatta tte iindatte sa.

Machigai datte okoshichao uto sasou, sakamichi

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai

Watashi wo douka korogashite to

Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu

Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!

「Mou ii kai?」

「Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to.

Iki wo tomeru no, ima」

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai

Watashi wa kyou mo korogari komasu

Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu

Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!

「Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne」

Iki wo, yameru no, ima.

After Mato was done singing everyone in the room cheered for her and when she saw elric cheered for her she just blushed…then mato passed the mike to yomi…and the song she picked was from an anime show the title was sweet arms from date a live

Yomi: Dare mo ga utsumuku machi (Dead or Alive)

Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku

Hikari motometa hitomi (Dead or Alive)

Utsuru no wa zetsubou dake

Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi

Sagasu sono te de tomete

Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de

Wake mo wakaranai mama ni

Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute

Ana no aita kokoro no sukima

Umete kureru hito wa kimi na no?

Erande Date A Live

(Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live)

Shizuka ni uzuku itami (Dead or Alive)

Mata meguri kurikaeshiteku

Kono arasoi no owari (Dead or Alive)

Nokoru no wa zetsubou dake?

Dare ni mo iyasenai omoi

Fureta sono te de tomete

Dare mo ga mina kobamu sekai de

Nani mo kizutsukezu koko ni

Irareru sube ga mitsukaranakute

Yariba mo naku kieru kanjou

Kimi nara uketomete kureru no?

Oshiete Date A Live

Yureru tomadoi (wakai to hakai)

Osaekirenai (hitori samayou)

Kousa suru sorezore no seigi

Mebaeru kitai (dakedo hontou wa)

Shinjite mitai nanika kawaru nara

Nani mo kamo nakushita sekai de

Sashidasareta te no saki ni

Hajimete nanika mieta ki ga shite

Tsutanakute mo sukoshi-zutsu de mo

Kono boyaketa kimochi motto

Kakushin ni chikazukete

Ugokidashita watashi no kokoro

Kaete kureru hito wa kimi na no?

Erande Date A Live

(Wow Date A Live Wow Date A Live)

Elric was surprised he would never think that yomi would even watch anime…the others cheered for her…so elric just shook it off and cheered for her…and it was kagari's turn to sing and the song that she picked was from another anime and the title was Gimmie Revolution from Gonna be the twin tails

Kagari: Wow kimi ni tobitai

Sono atsui jounetsu no shin-gou

Matte iwakan no riyuu

Koi ja mada yowai na

Hyaku douri no suki ga hou wa

Shite mo naritai no wa only one

Omowazu seichou shiteku

Konata mi wa sotsugyou

Kimi ga chanto furi muiteku retara

Kitto sore ga kansei kei

Rikutsujou nai to ka dokoka de yonda kotoba

Yori mei ippai (wow!) senobi shitai (yes!)

Hajimete no chousen kamo ne (koi wa look this way)

Tell me why!

Kimi ni tobitai

Sono atsui jounetsu no shin-gou

Sou kimi ga kimi de aru

Sonzai ga kataru miracle (uh baby!)

Nee motto shiritai

Kono mune ga takanaru shikumi

Mo haya koi saeryou ga shichau

Atarashii kakumei no yokan

Kyou mo SOS

Kaketsukete kite ne hero

Rescue!

As Usual everyone cheered for her….she passed the mike to yuu next but she didn't want to sing…she only came with them to watch…so kagari passed the mike to elric….but elric was still looking for the right song…after a few minutes he was able to find the the song that he likes and the title was Speak with your heart and it was from a game this time

Elric: Finally we can relate,

Now we're side by side, this is fate

I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate

(Communicate!)

I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall,

I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure,

We can overcome it all.

Speaking from no where else except your heart, you'll never know if you don't try

Listen and see, the voice I carry with me

Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!

If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand

No words could say how much I care,

Together we can take a stand,

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

(Communicate!)

We can break this wall that divides us,

I know you're sincere,

We'll just take our time in this moment,

Your voice will come clear

Speaking from no where else except your heart, you'll never know if you don't try

Listen and see, the voice I carry with me

Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!

If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand

No words could say how much I care,

Together we can take a stand

Tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand

No words could say how much I care,

Together we can take a stand

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

Forget about this hatred,

We'll ride the way till the end,

And I know that if we communicate,

This will be ours to the end!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart...

Speak with your heart!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart...

Speak with your heart!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!

And always take it with you back to the start!

Speak with your heart, yeah!

The girls cou;dn't believe that elric was able to sing in perfect English….they all cheered for him when they were all done singing they all walked home togheter and one by one they started to separate…when elric and mato were the only ones left….elric could feel that someone is watching them….then time started to stop…elric was the only one who could move or so he thought….he saw a girl with the same look as black rock shooter but it wasn't her she was the same girl that rock blasted with her rock cannon…when she was close enough for them to talk elric changed his appearance and turned into blue rock shooter….the girl just stood there while elric ran up to her….before elric could even draw out his sword…the girl quickly grabed him and yet again kissed him…..when she pulled back she licked his lips…elric couldn't help but blush….when she let go of him…elric could feel that some of his memories were now flooding back to him…..he now remembers who this girl is and what she is to him….and his hair was now pure blue instead of black…his eye color was changed from dark brown to blue aswell….his expression changed from surprised to a blank expression

Elric: IBRS…  
IBRS: Blue Rock Shooter  
Elric: Don't call me that…..your not rock….. I can't let you use my real name  
IBRS: I'm sorry to disappoint you but.. I've fallen for you ever since the day I saw you  
Elric: That was just an accident  
IBRS: Come on you know that your gratefull to me that I brought back some of you memories  
Elric: I am..but what do you want from me  
IBRS: All I want from you is your love…I want you to love me back that's all  
Elric: And like I told you..i'm not going to love you  
IBRS: If that's what you want then I'll just trap you in time with me and you wouldn't be able to see your friends..especially Black rock shooter  
Elric: Fine…but just so were clear…if you ever try to hurt mato or rock or my friends ..i swear even if it meant my life…I will kill you  
IBRS: That's fine…oh and by the way..the otherworld and this world will be merging soon  
Elric: What?!  
IBRS: you heard me….oh and before you jump to conclusions I'm not the cause of it….  
Elric: Then who is it  
IBRS: I don't know…well,I'll see you later elric

Before she left she kissed elric yet again on the lips….when she pulled back..she vanished in darkness  
Time started to go back to normal….elric stood next to mato before time started again…when time started again mato and everything around them started to move….mato noticed that elric wasn't next to her anymore she looked at the back and saw elric but his appearance was different

Mato: Elric what happened you hair it's blue..how did you dye it?  
Elric: (Should I tell her? About me and who I really am? Even though if I tell her she might freek ou arghh!,I better just tell her) Mato,there's something that I want to tell you  
Mato: What is it?  
Elric: We should find a safe place first where no one's there to eve's drop on us…  
Mato: O-ok?

Elric was looking for a safe place he found an alley way where there's a dead end he grabed mato and went to the alley….when they got there mato was looking a bit concerened this wasn't the elric she knew he was not that serious…the elric she knew was a bit more layed back…elric looked at mato and mato looked back

Mato: W-what did you want to talk to me about?  
Elric: Remember the first time we met.  
Mato: Y-yeah it was at the bulletin train..  
Elric: Well….when we met that day I lost all of my memories,when my hair color and eye color were different  
Mato: What?..you didn't have any memories when we met?  
Elric: Yes because I'm not human  
Mato: Oh come on stop joking around..why wouldn't you be human?,I mean that's just ridiculous  
Elric: Black Rock Shooter

When elric said the name…Mato was surprised…she couldn't believe that elric even knew that name so she just decided to deny the fact that she knows that name

Mato: W-who or w-what is a black rock shooter elric?  
Elric: Don't worry mato,you don't need to deny all I am another self of the person who I'm supposed to bair the pain for him  
Mato: Elric…if your another self like rock is then how are you here?  
Elric: Remember strength?  
Mato: Y-yeah..she was yuu's otherself,but after my fight with IBRS her body was starting to be destroyed  
Elric: Yes that's what happens if you fall deep down in that huge crater it will destroy your body in an instant…and my otherself…I mean the real elric…is already dead  
Mato: What?! Th-then how are you still alive? I thought that if your other self in the real world the one in the other world die's along with him or her  
Elric: That's true but before he died…we were separated he and I were now two different person…my real name is Blue Rock Shooter…  
Mato: Elric pls tell me,if your just like rock then can you take us home now with your abilities you can get us home quickly and it'ssorta getting dark  
Elric: Sure

Elric picked up mato in bridal style and mato couldn't help but blush….elric looked at mato and smiled at her and she smiled back

Elric: Mato hold on tight

After elric said those words he jumped up high in the sky they were now around 50 meters away from the ground….before elric landed he looked around to see if there were and close buildings for him to jump on…when he finally found one he kept running through the roof and jumped from roof to roof until they've reached mato's house….when they landed elric went through the window in their room…after they got in they quickly went to bed without even eating dinner

Well that took awhile to make..by the way what you guy's think of this fanfic so far? I wanna know your opinions…if there's anything wrong with this…then just tell me so I can make this thing to your liking anyway chapter 5 will be coming out soon,well that about it so see you guy's later BlueCoboltSpikes signing out


	5. Chapter 5

Black rock shooter unleashed

chapter 5 the return of IBRS part 2 and counter parts from another Dimension

mato was the first to wake up…he saw that elric was still sleeping right next to him….but when he told her that elric was just like was still shock to that…she wished that she could ask rock herself..but the only way for her to reach rock is to ask elric…

The Otherworld

Elric: Hmmmm..i seem to back to this world,my old home.  
?: And welcome back,Blue  
Elric: what do you want?  
BGS: nothing,I just came to my loved one  
Elric: Why would you say that,I mean you're a red right and I'm a blue,you and I were mean't to be rivals and enemies  
BGS: Now how could you say that,I mean it's natural,for me to see the guy that I loved.  
Elric: You do realize that your older then me?  
BGS: That maybe true but when everything went back to normal after IBRS was destroyed. You suddenly appeared out of you started to kill each one of us from the red district..after you killed almost every one in the red district I was the next other self to be killed by your during our suddenly stoped and went to approach me you started to kiss me on the that was the day I fell in love with you.  
Elric: you know…I kinda liked it better when I didn't remember any of my lost by the way IBRS is still alive

BGS just stood there in shock to what she was there when mato pulled the trigger to the rock would she be still around after the blast

BGS: How could that be?!..i was there I watched her get killed by mato's hands  
Elric: That's what you think if my guess is correct when she got hit from the of her being killed..she was transported somewhere or was traped deep inside the very core of this world..and by the way she told me that the other world and the real world will be merging soon enough  
BGS: What?!,if that happens then every human in the real world will be their own otheselves..what do you think will happen if the world do merge together?  
Elric: All I know is that if the two worlds were to join as one then there will be a fullscale war,humans against otherselves,and not just the war after the worlds are done merging..the world will be split into seven parts..atleast that's my guess  
BGS: Come on! Stop guessing and start taking this seriously!  
Elric: Ahahhahahaha!.sorry but that's all I can think of right now..  
BGS: happens if the world was split into seven parts?  
Elric: Then none of the others can get help.. which is why I need someone to convince the others to not attack the humans once it happens..the only other selves that I know that will co-oporate with us is Rock,dead master,and chariot, that makes five we still need two more…if only strength was here then it would make six

?: Want me to help?

they both looked to the back and saw was just standing there she was getting angry just by looking at her.

IBRS: Well if it isn't saw and elric.  
Elric: What do you want?  
IBRS: Look before you even try to attack me hear me out darling  
Elric: why would you want to help us.i mean you don't even care about just kill anyone that's near you  
IBRS: Yes that's true,but your the one that I love nothings going to change that  
BGS: Hello! I'm standing right here you know..would you two stop pretending that I don't exsist!  
IBRS: Oh BGS how long have you been there?  
BGS: You know what!.let's just settle this with a fight!  
Elric: Girls,girls!..this is not the right time to fight each other  
IBRS: Yes your right darling  
BGS: Fine!  
Elric: Anyway IBRS,are you really going to help us?  
IBRS: Yes but inorder for me to help you,you have to give something to me that I want  
Elric: And that is?  
IBRS: You..all I want is for you to love me  
Elric: Ok that's a little bit weird for you to be saying that..but ,fine! I'll love you back  
IBRS: Great..from now on I will be the girl that you will love  
BGS: So that makes six..only one more other self..if only yuu was here  
Elric: maybe if we could find another has the same otherselves,then we can still win this upcoming war  
BGS: But how will we do that  
Elric: Just leave all of that to me Saw,IBRS kiss me again.

IBRS just nod and came closer to elric

BGS: Wait! wait! wait!.elric what do you mean by kiss me again!.did you and IBRS already! Kissed!  
IBRS: actualy loves me and no one else  
Elric: You do know that I only agreed to this is because of me say that if i gave my love to you,you wouldn't hurt my friend and rock and mato  
IBRS: Oh and that too  
BGS: …just get a move on already

IBRS started to make out with elric…when they did elric started have a flash back of could see that he used some sort of portal to go to another dimension by using some of his power into his it was over he grabed his sword focused all of his power into it and circled it around the front….a portal suddenly appeared..the three of them walked inside..and they could see a white and black figure..they saw that the two of them were about to finish their elric could feel that the white one was going to she took another hit..so elric ran up to them and black both their attacks  
the white and black figures were surprised..how could someone block..those attacks..they both put down their walked closer to each him..when elric raised his head he could see that the black figure was black rock shooter….

Elric: Rock?

?: Who are you?...are you a pawn of sing love?  
Elric: Sing,who?  
?: isn't a pawn of mine,though he looks pretty tough..he was able to block my attack with my sword  
Elric: Tell me,who are you two?  
?: My name is,sing love.i used to be a popular the am an extraceletial .though I may not look it,because I have a human body  
?: I'm Stella  
Elric: Uh,just one more question  
Sing Love: Go ahead  
Elric: Are you two identical sisters?  
Sing Love: No were not siblings..but she is my daughter  
Stella: I'm not your daughter  
Sing Love: Anyway who are you?  
Elric: My name is Blue Rock Shooter,but I go by the name elric  
Sing Love: My aren't you the strong one,for you to be able to block those us why did you stop our final attacks?  
Elric: It was only natural for me ,to stop you girls from fighting,I mean sing love you were going to die if you took another hit  
Sing Love: Thank you for your will you help me destroy stella?  
Elric: No,I'm only here to get some help  
Stella: I would love to help,but I won't help if sing love is there  
Sing Love: That being said,I agree with my daughter on this one  
Elric: Pls we need help on my will be destroyed if the worlds were to merge and split into seven parts  
Sing Love &amp; Stella: Fine  
Sing Love: But,if I help you,will you help me conquer this world  
Elric: That depends  
Stella: And if I help you'll help destroy sing love  
Elric: No one is going to be on my watch and I'm not going to help you sing of this as a favor

Sing Love: your not gonna help me of give me your love  
Elric: What!?

IBRS looked like she was going to explode from anger …BGS was getting a little ticked at sing love,elric looked at the two but looked at him with daggered eye's

Elric: F-Fine..just aslong as you help me get through the crisis that's about to happen in my dimension

Sing Love: Ok..let's go…Stella..we will call this a truce until we get back here  
Stella: Fine..

Elric: Well that settle's it..come on everyone it's time for us to go

everyone just all portal back to the other world but something went wrong instead of them going to the other world they were transported back to the real world inside mato was surprised when she saw the others laying down on floor then she tried to wake up elric..he actualy woke up just to see mato with a scared look on her face…she pointed her finger to where the others were..when he took a look he saw that BGS IBRS and Sing Love and Stella were actually there..elric stood up from the bed and carried mato to the chair..he picked up IBRS and put her in their bed aswell as BGS..as for Sing Love and Stella he went out to get some futons..and layed them there

Mato: E-Elric,who are they?  
Elric: Mato don't you recognize these two on the bed?  
Mato: No I don't  
Elric: It's IBRS and BGS  
Mato: Wait,What!?..how are they here I mean..how could they be here and who are these two?  
Elric: Oh yeah I forgot about th-

elric stopped because he could feel that IBRS and BGS were staring at him with daggerd eyes

Elric: Eheheheh…uh good morning you two  
IBRS and BGS: hmph  
Elric: Ehehheheh

Sing Love started to stir aswell as stella..they both looked at the sorroundings and said

Sing Love: hey where are we?  
Stella: Elric?  
Elric: Well looks like the two of you are finally awake  
Sing Love: So where is this place?  
Elric: This is the world where my body is..when we met I was in my other body.  
Stella: So in this world there are a lot of humans?  
Elric: Yes.. are you saying that if there are a lot of humas?  
Stella: In our dimension sing love killed all of the humans  
Elric: that's sorta lonely  
Stella: Yes.i just hope that everything will go back to normal once I get back if there are a lot of humans here.i'm not going to leave this world  
Elric: You could always stay you can always have someone like me who will take you under their wing.  
Mato: Ahem.  
Elric: Uhhhhhh!...w-what is it mato?  
Mato: Were going to be late for school!  
Elric: What! You mean I wasn't asleep for atleast two or one day!?  
Mato: Nope  
Elric:..Man I thought I was going to take a break from school..anyway..what are they soppouse to do while were gone?  
Mato: Your right….hmmm why don't they come to school with us  
Elric: You do realize that enrollment is over right?  
Mato: Well why don't we tell sensei that their transfer students..  
Elric: that would be great if they were willingly to go to school..which I think they don't  
Everyone: Nope  
Mato: I guess they can stay at the house..  
Elric: We should atleast tell your mom that they'll be staying here  
Mato: If she'll allow it.i mean there aren't many rooms here you know!  
Elric: Well I'll just sleep in the living room and you girls can sleep here at your room..or our room ..you know what I mean  
Mato: Fine..let's just hurry up and get to school

Elric was the first to get ready to school after that mato was just about to tell everything to her mom..which she agreed to let them stay after that mato looked to the door and saw that elric was already gone..so she just grabed a piece of toast and ran to school...

Around Campouse

We can see elric running to the school at the speed of mac 10..he didn't knew that he was that fast when he was Blue rock shooter..some of his memories were still missing he thought that if he could get another kiss from IBRS..but he also thought that he will needs to find more of his old friends back when he was blue the only otherselves that he can think of being friends with were dead master and strength and Black gold saw and Black rock shooter he was thinking about saw and her otherself and that he was already near the school then he just shook things off and head straight for the classroom…but on the way there he accidentally went inside a portal…once he was inside he could tell that he was back again at Rocks world….he took a look around he's sorroundings..but saw nothing…but he can feel something evil…something that wants to destroy everything in it's path…then a boy that looks just like him suddenly appeared out of nowhere…his color was not blue…he can tell..that this guy is from the Red district…the guy just stared at him for a few minutes…after that he ran up to him and slashed him with his sword before he can even draw his swords the guy started to glow and disappeared into darkness….then the darkness started to enveloped him and started to go inside can tell that this guy is trying to do something…then a lot of memories started to rush into his head…and they were all about him…he can see that he wasn't just a blue…he saw that he was also a member of the violet district…he can see himself fighting Rock and the rest of the blue members….even though he was a blue member himself…he kept fighting and killing each one of them…when rock was the only one standing he saw himself to be thinking then….he just ran away,rock tried to chase him but he disappeard in an instant,then elric found himself in the same dark room…he saw the red version of him again..and the red was talking to him…he couldn't hear what exactly he was saying but he can also feel that this guy was not trying to hurt or kill him,he realized that the red was helping him,then the red just went out of his body and disappeared ..then he whited out

Back in the real world

mato was running to school,but she came to a stop when she found elric lying on the ground,asleep or unconsius,so she tried to help him up and take him to the nurses office,but she knew how heavy elric she got help from one their classmates.

The nurses office

Mato was starting to get worried he was unconsius for about 4 hours now and he still won't wake up….after a few more hours elric started to stir..when he finally came through he had a blank expression on his face.

Mato: Elric!...your finally awake..what happened to you back there

Elric just sat there on the bed,staying silent

Mato: Elric is everything all right?  
Elric:….it's time  
Mato: Huh?  
Elric: It's time for the two worlds to merge.i can feel it

Mato stood there in confusion

Mato: Elric..what are you talking about?  
Elric: Mato  
Mato: yes?  
Elric: I need you to tell the others that the real world and the other world will be merging together tonight

Mato: Elric what is going on?,what you mean the real world and the other world will be merging?  
Elric: our world,will be merging with rocks world  
Mato: What!?,then what happens after that?  
Elric: After the two worlds are done merging,there will be a full scale this world and the other world….after that the world will be split into seven pieces and no one will be able to get help from the other..parts of the world..and other selves will be fighting against their own other selves  
Mato:What do you mean by fighting against their other selves?  
Elric: For example…yomi and was found by dead master,and she attacked yomi,for no other reason  
Mato: Why?,why would they do that?  
Elric: Because,once they meet and see their other selves or see other humans,they lose control of themselves,and what is the reason for that?.i don't know,not even IBRS and Rock knows on who is the one doing all of 'll find out soon enough

Mato stood there in ran out of the nurses office and ran back to the house..even if class was still in session,she knew that this was more important then school right,when she got back home she quickly ran up to her room and found BGS and IBRS and Sing Love and Stella talking things out,,they all saw mato all worn out,Stella insisted that she should rest first,but she declined she,quickly,explained everything,to them,after she was done explaining,everyone in the room had shocked expression,well except for IBRS

IBRS: Alright then,Saw,I want you to go back to our world and tell rock,dead master,and chariot,to get here as soon as possible  
BGS: Sure thing,but after this crisis is over were not going to be friends or anything alright  
IBRS: sure

BGS drawed her sword and opened up a portal and went back to the other,after that mato went back to school,and went back to class.

The nurses office

Elric: (Hmmmm,I wonder how long has it been since,my last battle?,I still need to find someone who knows me,other BGS and IBRS,Rock would be the best choice,but will she tell me everything?,I better just relax for now,and hope that someone will tell me when the time is right,hmmm I better,get ready,the war will begin tonight after all)

Elric went back to sleep hoping to see another dream about him or a vision about what will happen next once the war starts

Well that was chapter 5 everyone,hope this one was more entertaining then the other chapters,but I can tell some of you guy's think that this story is actually legit huh?,and I'm guessing that some of guy's also think that this story is boring huh?,well if 'm wrong then that's ok,and I can also tell that some of you likes this thing,then that makes me a little bit happy and yeah I know some of you guy's are very confused about this story,sorry about that,you see,my cousin is pretty addicted this kind of stuff and she can really be like this when it comes to my stories she makes everything very confusing anyway chapter 6 will be coming out soon aswell and let's hope that she doesn't mess it up, guy's later BlueCoboltSpikes out!


	6. Chapter 6 The last moments of peace

Black Rock Shooter Unleashed

Chapter 6 the last moments of peace

The otherworld

Rock was laying down on the ground looking at the night sky the wind blowing gently she stood up and walked towards a Blue portal. When she went past the portal she was now at some kind of ruins, she kept on walking until she saw an altar, she went up the stairs while looking at somekind of ancient she made it to the peak of the she saw Mural. The image that she saw was a person wearing the same clothes as her but it was a male. The color was blue and on the right side was a woman it had the same look as Saw's clothes the only thing different is her weapons, she had two katanas just like elric's and she had the same Two Skulls as dead master.I wonder what this mural is about?.Rock said as she walked closer to it, she saw some dust all over the mural, when she cleaned it off she saw something written on it. Rock started to read it. A long time ago the blue district and the red were once a peacefull tribe. They were once known to be the greatest warriors who protected the otherworld and the human world, they faught bravely on the battle field until a new member of the red district appeared and helped the blue and her comrades. One day the new member killed 10 blue members. The leader of the blue district thought that the red was ordered to kill 10 of his people. He decided to wage war against the red district. When the war started 7 crystals were being created by the blue district. These crystals were the very key's to ending war. When the crystal were done being made the leader of the blue district started to absorb the cystals and ended the war. When the war ended, the blue district and the red district finally began to coexsist. But one of the red members disagreed to the agreement that both blue and red districts made. The red became a fugitive, that red was the new recruit of the red district that helped both districts. Instead of staying at her district she started to kill all of the blue's and the red's until only . Rock finished reading. What!? That can't be the end of it? Rock said with an annoyed tone.

Rock stared at the mural and walked away and headed back to her domain. While she was on her way back to her domain a rift opened right infront of her, she saw something moving in there. When it passed the rift Rock drawed her sword.

And the one who passed the rift was BGS. What are you doing here saw? Rock I'm not here to fight you rock Saw said. Then what!? Rock said with an irritated tone. Rock ran up to Saw and slashed her with the black blade, but saw dodged it and tried to tell her everything. Look! I'm here to tell you that the human world and the other world are going to merge! Saw said. What!? How is that possible the mural didn't mention anything about the human world and the other world merging!. Rock said. Rock summoned her rock cannon and fired charged shots at saw.

Saw dodged every single charged shot rock fired at her and kept on talking to Rock. That mural is a thousand years old story!. And it's incomplete! Saw said. What do you mean? Rock said with a confused tone

Didn't you read the end of it?, if so then you must be confused right now the other parts of the murla are at the red district Saw said as she walked closer to rock. Then how did it ended? Rock the fugitive started to kill every last members of the blue and red district 6 new other selves were being born and one of those six was one of the last male other self, the two of us were part of that six Saw said.

How can you tell that we were part of those six other selves?Rock said . Because we remembered elric Saw said. What does elric have to do with the mural then? Rock asked. Because he was one of those six. Saw replied

So what is his past?, the only thing I know is his name and some of the time we were fighting. Rock said.  
Then if you want to know more about elric I know the perfect place to know Saw Replied as she walked past Rock and opened a portal back to the human world.

This portal leads to the human world, were going to protect it this time not the districts, will you help us rock? Saw said. I will aslong as I can discover what elric's past is Rock replied to saw. As she followed saw back to the human world

The human world (Nurses office)

We can see elric laying down the bed trying to sleep and get another chance to go back to the other world but he had difficult time sleeping since the war was going to start tonight I wonder, is this power really mine? The katanas that I have seem to have some similarities to rocks black blade Elric thought as he got up and decided to go back home.

Will all of my memories come back to me someday?, though I can't just keep thinking about the past I should think about the future of the two worlds Elric thought. As elric kept on walking he bumped into yuu. Hey yuu haven't seen or talked to you in while since the day we all went karaoke and I thought you were still at school I mean it is only 10:32 Elric said. Yeah but I didn't go to school today, I was feeling a little dizzy Yuu replied.

So? Your going to buy some medicine? Elric asked. Yes, but I think I shouldn't have gone out and just took a nap back at home Yuu replied. Ok why don't you go to mato's house, I mean our house,you know what I mean,and I'll be the one buying those medicine for you Elric said.

OK thanks, I'll go to mato's house and I'll explain to mato's mom why I was there Yuu said. I should really tell her that there are other more girls at home elric thought. Well I should be going I don't wanna keep you waiting for that medicine. Elric said as he patted yuu's head and walked away to buy some medicine. Elric….he's kinder than he thought.

As yuu was walking her way to mato's house, she felt that as if she was being followed,she just shook it off and continued walking

Back at home Sing love and stella were arguing about her deal with elric stella just couldn't believe that she would even go and ask elric to give his love to her, IBRS was just watching tv while waiting for BGS to come back with the other , since they weren't familiar with the house work. Mato's mother was doing the laundry while mato's little brother was still at school same as big sister. When sing love and stella were done arguing everything finally became quite, when a portal opened up near the tv. Everyone got ready for whoever was gonna come out of the rift. When Saw and Rock came out of the rift everyone in the room except Stella and Sing love, and stayed calm.

Hey where are the others Saw? IBRS asked. I'll tell the others later Saw replied while she layed her back against the wall. Rock looked around the room and saw Sing love and Stella and pointed her finger at them. Who are you two? Rock asked. Well my name is White rock shooter…but you can call me Sing love. Sing love Replied

My name is Stella who are you? . Stella replied. White rock shooter? Well I guess these two do look like me a little Rock thought. My name is Black rock shooter, but call me rock if you want Rock said. Alright then Rock. Stella and Sing love said.

Mato's mother was now done with laundry, she took all of the clothes back to where they all belong but while she was near the door, she heard the doorbell. When she opened the door she saw Yuu

Yuu what are you doing here you know that it's a school day shoudn't you be at class and mato is still at school. Mato's mom said I know mrs. Kuroi, well your right though I should be at class right now but I sorta skipped school for today because I was feeling dizzy this morning up till now. Yuu replied

Well you should have used a medicine to make you feel better. Mato's mom said. I was on my way to buy some but I suddenly bumped into elric. Yuu replied. Oh well where is h- wait isn't he supposed to be at school? Mato's mom asked with a concerned tone. Yes but he didn't told me that he skipped school aswell and he's probably on his way here right now he sorta volunteered to buy my medicine for me . Yuu replied.

Ok….why don't you come in for a second and wait for elric since he has your medicine Mato's mom said. Thank you mrs. Kuroi. Yuu replied. As yuu and mato's mom walked inside the house they both went to the living room which where the other selves and counter parts were, when yuu saw rock and saw and IBRS Sing love and stella she quickly hid behind mato's mom. While the other just looked at her and asked many different questions.

Elric was able to buy the medicine for yuu, and ran back home at full speed. While he was running he could hear a voice inside his head it said. Don't you wanna know your past and your true powers and abilities? The mysterious voice said. I do, who are you?. Elric thought. Then I shall tell you everything once the war has begun the mysterious voice said.  
Who or what was that, that voice came out of nowhere in my head, ughh might aswell just go back home and explain everything to yuu that the human world and the other world are going to merge tonight. Elric thought.

When he got home and went inside the house he saw Yuu and the others talking, yuu was happy even though she feels dizzy, Elric walked up to them, When everyone in the room saw elric they all said hey while sing love quickly gave elric a hug and peck on the lips. The others seemed to be glaring daggers at him. Hey girls I'm back, everyone of them just looked away from him while sing love just kept on hugging him. Let go! Sing love! Elric shouted. Eh!?, but I missed you so much even do it was only a few hours of seperations. Sing love said. Girls mind if you helped me?, NOPE! Everyone said.

After a few hours elric was finally able to get away from sing love and gave yuu her medicine.  
Rock kept looking at elric with a blank expression. Elric…I hope you can finally remember everything and become the most powerfull otherself. Rock thought. Elric noticed rock staring at him so he gave her a smile. She gave a faint smile back and walked out of the house. Yuu was now feeling better and decided to go home, after she left everyone at the house except mato's mom , were talking about the war that will come tonight

So, did you told everyone yet saw? IBRS asked. I forgot!, hang on I'll go back to the other and tell dead master and chariot to come here with me. Saw stated. Saw you should rest a little bit more since you were tired from dodging those charged shots from rock, I'll go Elric said as he opened up a portal.

Ok,thanks said. Elric went passed the portal leaving the others back at home IBRS and BGS hoped that Dead master and Chariot would join them. Since it was now 2:30 and mato wasn't home yet, but they know that the two would join them, since elric will be the one to find and talk to them

Back at campus

We can see Mato running running to the front gate of the school, while she was running she looking at the clear blue sky. I wonder, is everything going to be alright after the war breaks out? Mato thought.

While running back home she made a quick stop at a convenient store to buy some snacks for everyone back at home. She was really hoping to bump into someone she knows while she runs home.

When she got home she quickly opened the door and head straight to the living room. She could see IBRS and GBS talking to each other, while Stella and Sing love were just watching TV even if stella didn't know what show she want's to watch since it was the first time for her to watch TV.

When she stepped into the room everyone looked at her. While she just gave them a smile, and everyone did the same except for IBRS.

She quickly went to the kitchen and put everything she bought and put them in thr fridge. And went back to the living room and talked to , Saw where did elric went?. Mato said. He went back to the other world to talk to dead master and chariot Saw replied.

At the Other world

Elric arrived at dead master's domain, and walked towards the ruined building. When he entered he could see dead master looking at him with a grin on her face.

Dead master!, we need your help back at the human world, plse will you help us!? Elric said Now what might I do for you? Elric? it has been years since the last time we've seen each other and talked after the last time I helped you, you never even visited me even once. Dead master said

Elric walked closer to dead master 's throne but was stoped due to her skulls attacking him. Elric was able to dodge both skull but he didn't noticed that dead master jumped from her throne and attacked him with her scythe and he came crashing into the wall

Elric was able to get up and summoned his Rock cannon. Dead master please help us at the human world every human in the world is introuble and that includes Yomi!,if you don't help us! Elric shouted.

Dead master slashed him with her scythe but he was able to dodge it and fired ten charged shots at her, while she was busy blocking those charged shots . Elric summoned his sword and slashed it at dead master, she came crashing to the ground and got up and elric went back down and talked to her

Dead master please help us at the human world Elric said. Fine, if it's for yomi then I'll help Dead master said. Thanks dead, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to visited you through all those years Elric said.

Dead master got up and elric opened up a portal to the human world at mato's house. Aren't you coming with me? Dead master said. No I still have to find Chariot to ask for her help aswell Elric replied.

Dead master nod and walked past the portal. Ok I just hope that Chariot would be a lot more easy to deal with Elric thought. Elric opened another portal and walked past it.

When elric was now at chariot's domain he quickly looked around for her. Man chariot's domain seem's to be more…... Cheerfull? Elric thought. While he was looking around he saw a house in the sky

He jumped up to the long rock kind bridge and ran across it at full speed. When he was able to get to the house, he could see chariot sitting at the roof looking up at the sky. There she is, I hope that she's a lot more easy to deal with and that she won't attack me like dead master and I did. Elric thought.

Elric jumped up the roof and tried to talk to chariot. Hey chariot, we need your help at the human please help us we could really use your help. Elric said. Now why would I want to help you?. Chariot said

Elric walked up to her and grabed her shoulder but Chariot grabed his arm twisted it and then pinned him down

Look please chariot you have to help us back at the human world! Elric shouted. I don't know if I should trust you I never do trust anyone here since all other selves were born and destined to kill one another Chariot said.

I know that! But please don't you even care about kagari!? Elric Shouted! Chariot let elric go and stood up. Of course I care about Kagari! she's the only one I can trust! Chariot shouted.

Chariot summoned her giant spider and it came crashing to the ground. When it landed it started to attack elric with it's robatic spider legs. Elric summoned his sword and deflected it's legs.

Elric jumped up to the head of the spider and he summoned another sword and started slash it at the was angered at this, she didn't expect him to destroy her giant spider.

the head of the spider started to explode and lot's of mini robot spiders started to crash to the ground and attacked this is way more tougher then I thought Elric thought.

He summoned his rock cannon and started to fire charged shots. While he was busy firing it Chariot summoned her sword and shield. Elric decided to ignore the spiders for now and summoned his sword and countered attack chariot.

When they clashed swords Chariot could see some static on elric. his form was changing. Into insane form. In this form elric's color was no longer blue it was now. Pure black, his eye's were pure white

he had some of the same armor that IBRS wears but he didn't had a crown. Elric summoned 3000 swords and started to fly all over chariot it slashed her multiple times. She tried to deflect every sword that comes at her but it was too much for her

Finally the swords started to come back to elric and formed wings at his back. Chariot came crashing down to the ground. Elric followed her down.

When they were both back at the ground Chariot stood up and made her weapons disappear. While elric reverted back to normal. Hey um chariot look I'm sorry I didn't know what happened,i-I lost control of myself back there Elric said.

It's fine,but what was that I know that armor belongs to IBRS but your color was pure black and your eye's were pure white Chariot said.

It must be one of my powers, that used to have when I still had my memories I only wish that I can get them back as soon as possible, so that I can see what other powers that have Elric said.

Chariot walked closer to him. Ok elric open up a portal I'm going to help you and the others at the human world, I'm going to do this. For kagari's sake. Chariot said.

Elric nod and started to open a portal to the human. By the way who else is there at the human world? Chariot said. Well there's Dead master and Saw,Rock. And IBRS Elric said.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What!? IBRS is there!? Chariot shouted. Yeah and there are two more which must be counter parts of Rock from another dimension Elric said. Ok let's go then Chariot said

Elric and Chariot both went in the portal and ended up at the front door of mato's house. Before elric could even open the door. An earthquake occurred, all of the houses and the buildings at the city started to come down to the ground.

The quake finally stopped everyone who was inside their houses started to come out. Rock suddenly came out of the rubble along with the rest. Elric did you manage to get Chariot to help us? Saw said

Yeah I did but I had some trouble doing so. Elric said. Elric began to explain everything to them but mato was wasn't listening to him. Because she looking up at the sky with a worried everyone look up at the sky! Mato said while pointing up to the sky.

Evryone followed where her finger was pointing, when they saw Huge portal up at the sky  
There was something falling from the portal and it started to destroy all of the ruined buildings and a lot more started to fall at shinjuku

When Rock saw this she looked at elric and he just nodded and everyone went to the crisis area except for mato since she wasn't able to fight she stayed with her mato at their ruined house

Crisis Area (Shinjuku)

These must be the other selves that will be part of the war, and I guess I was right they are attacking their human counter parts Elric said as he was attacking an otherself with his two swords.

Well then all we have to do is just look for the one that caused this IBRS said as she started to attack every single otherselves that are in her way with her gunblade.

Then every single otherselves started to stop attacking. Why did they stopped? Sing love said. And they all saw a woman that looks like from the mural that Rock saw at the altar. Ah it has been years since I've seen you Blue Rock shooter The woman said as she started summon her katanas.

Who is she? And how does she know my name? Elric said with a worried tone

Well that's the end of chapter 6 it took me a while to make this thing since I had to change it. anyway I just hope that it's a lot better then the other chapters that made so far. Anyway that all and BlueCoboltSpikes Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 past memories and forbidden love

The woman that came out of nowhere walked closer to Elric and gave him a hug. It's been a longtime blue do you still remember me? The women asked. N-no I don't remember you? Who are you again? Elric said. The women broke the hug and slapped elric across the face.

HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIG SISTER!?. The women shouted as she kissed elric out of nowhere. Then elric felt dizzy for some reason, then memories of his past started to rush into his collapsed to the Women picked elric up and vanished through darkness .

Elric! everyone shouted. Rock walked to the spot where they both disappeared and fell on her knee's . I-I should have done something! Rock shouted as she started to cry. Stella and Sing Love walked up to her and patted her on the head. Everything will be fine as long as we stick together and find elric Sing Love said

Rock stood up and wiped away the tears. Yeah your right thanks Sing Love. Rock said. Well what now? Saw said. For now we should take the humans to a safe place. Stella said as she started to attack all of the otherselves.

(The other world)

Ah now that we're back home elric and I can finally be together again and fall in love with eachother  
The woman said as she carried elric to a huge castle. Elric was still unconciuse and the woman just looked at him as they entered a room that had king sized bed and laid him down there.

The woman pecked on his lips and licked his lips. Once you wake up we have a lot of catching up to do the woman said as she laid down next to elric and rested for a while.

(Inside Elric's memories)

W-what the where am i? Elric thought as he walked around the white void until he saw a door. He ran to it and opened it up. When he went inside he could see that it looked like the inside of a house, he took a look at his sorroundings he looked at the left side of the house and saw a kid playing with a girl that looks like the one that kissed him

Wait who is that? It's like I know those two kids elric said as he came closer to them. Then he turned to the right and saw the two kids again but they were no longer kids they were teenagers,they were both fighting using their rock cannon's he could see that while they were fighting they were talking to each other while the girl was yelling while crying but he can't hear what she was saying

elric felt like he was going to cry as if he was the boy he saw,then everything turned black  
he then walked forward he couldn't see anything but darkness,then he saw a person right up ahead  
when he finally came into contact with the saw that it was him,

Welcome Blue rock shooter it has been a long time since I've seen you. The twin said. Who are you? Elric said. I am you,your past self,and I'll explain everything to you on what your purpose is for being in the human world the twin said as he blew a blue dust all over him and started to remember everything litte by little

You were sent to the human world to hide your own identity so that your older sister would not be able to find you. the twin said. Who is this older sister of mine? Elric said. Her name is Yui her color is Red you mother was a Red while your father was half blue half Black..which gave you the power of insane but in a incomplete twin said as it looked around the dark area..i will talk to you again please be carefull when you wake up after this the twin said.

Elric looked at the twin and nodded as he went back to reality.

(Back at the real world)

Rock and the others were still fighting otherselves protecting the humans which they were hiding underground for them to be safe,mato and her friends were helping by treating the wounded even after hearing of elric's kidnapping. Mato still believes that he will come back to them and finish the source of this catastrophe.

(back at the battlefield)

Rock and stella teamed up to defeat 1.000 otherselves ,they both used their rock cannon and combined their charge attack which killed atleast 500 otherselves they both used their katanas and kept on slashing each otherselves they come up against. But stella let her guard down and was about to be strucked by a red.

Stella! Behind you! Rock shouted as she dashed her way to the red and used her katana to slice her up.  
Thanks rock. Stella said. No problem just keep your eyes and ears open Rock 's finish this rock Stella said as she summoned her rock and we can finally go find elric Rock said as she also summoned her rock cannon.

they both charged their rock cannons and blasted the attack..the result of their battle was no casualty all their targets was also been eliminated..they went back home and checked up on the others back at the on the way to their hideout they saw a couple more humans and decided to take them back with the,

(The otherworld)

Elric finally woke up but he vision was still a blur but when it finally cleared he saw that he was sleeping next to a beautiful woman,but he realized that it was his older sister Yui. Man I'm so lucky to have a big sister that's so beautiful and cute and sexy-…NO! what am I thinking we share the same blood and besides she is the one that wants to take over the real world Elric thought as he tried to get out of bed but Yui woke up.

Elric you finally woke up Yui said as she pecked on elric's lips. Wait!? Why would you do that!? I'm your brother right!? Elric asked as he tried to get away from her but he failed due to yui's no you don't! it's been too long,I wanted to enjoy this moment when we were reunited lala said.

elric broke free from yui's it made yui to kiss and hug him even more,even if it means to hurt him. Aslong as she can be together with him she will be happy..Elric kept on resisting but yui still won't give up. Elric I love you my little brother. yui said

elric decided that the only way for him to get away from her is to fight her..elric summoned his rock cannon and charged it up,once it was fully charged he blasted it towards the floor and both of them came crashing who was worried that they both might die since the ground that they will be falling on is filled with spikes so she finally let elric go,while summoning her and blasted the right side of the building

we could see elric showing the same static when he was fighting chariot..he changed into his insane form but this time he was in complete formed sword like wings on his back..flew back up and confronted yui.

yui changed into her beast form which looked like her normal form but the only difference is her katanas which turned into a great sword and a double pistol..she didn't had a crown like rock's.  
Yui! Elric shouted as he took one sword out of his wings and slashed it at her but she dodge the attack and made a counter attack by using her pistols.

Elric dodged the shots and sent all of the swords flying to yui slashing her until she couldn't move due to the stopped the attack,he thought that it was enough to stop her from loving she loved him even more. Gah! What are you? Some kind of zombie?! Elric stated.

Oh no I'm no zombie I'm just your cute big sister yui said with a cute face. Man! She is one cute girl Elric thought as he did the same attack but this time yui was able to block evey sword that was trown at counter attacked elric with her great sent elric flying but it made elric mad

Elric's insane form went berserk,his swords kept on doing the same thing but yui knew that the only way to get elric to love her is to defeat summoned her pistols and blasted it at elric,while there were still some smoke she summoned her great sword and attacked elric..the attack hit elric right in the made elric revert back to his normal form while falling to the ground but yui cought him

(the Human world)  
Rock had still been fighting with stella day after Saw and IBRS were making plans for how to find Mato and her friends were talking about the same thing and how can they help they all know that their just ordinary humans that can't do anything but help the sick and wounded while WRS and Dead master and chariot were looking for clues for where to find elric

(With Saw and IBRS)

IBRS you were once one with rock right? Saw asked Yes but why the sudden question? IBRS said  
Well since rock and elric are with the same district and you and rock were once one I was wondering if you and rock had the same memories Saw said

Well that's true but when were still whole. We can only switch bodies which means that we have different about you,can you figure something out that might lead us to find where elric is? IBRS said

well no not really…But let think about for a sec I might know something Saw said as she started thinking when flash backs her battle with rock when they were both at the top of the altar when there was a mural.I got it I know how we can find elric Saw stated as she quickly prepared a portal

Well?...aren't going to explain what that plan is? IBRS sorry forgot about that heheheh Saw said with a goofy smile while IBRS just rolled her eye's and both of them walked inside the portal..when they got through they were infront of the mural but had a different legend

where are we? Saw IBRS asked..Well were at the red districts ruins. Saw said both otherselves walked up to the just looked at the mural while Saw cleaned the dust off that was blocking the that it was started reading it

(continuations of the mural if you haven't seen the first part you can read it on chapter 6)

until only the kings were left..the new otherselves that were being created was still six female otherselves was just about to be finished but the male one was still around 80% complete..the kings fought hard just to buy the new otherselves blue king decided that it was time for the six female otherselves to fight the red.

The blue king summoned them infront of the were different colors that were beaming at the battle field ,when the lights finally faded revealed six female otherselves that were very all fought the king thought the red fugitive was after the six of them.

but the king didn't know that the red was actually after was the male the red finally saw the male being kept inside a glass destroyed the glass that was in the way..when a loud boom was heard the six female otherselves ran to where it came from…when they arrived the Red and the male otherself was already gone..when the king found out about used the seven crystals to the new born otherselves so that the red won't find out that he gave those crystals to the otherselves that were being did it knowing the cost that the seventh one will be sacrafised and will be used for evil. Saw finished reading.

So those otherselves were us? IBRS said. Yes but the only thing that I don't understand is that why would the king give it to us?.Did he gave it to us when we were still being created? Or right after elric was kidnapped? Saw said

(back at the other world)

Yui was treating elric's wounds while he was ..i wonder if I over did it a little yui said as she stood up. If only mother was here,she would have been able to convince elric to stay with me yui said as she walked to the door  
when she opened it she saw one of the guards and ordered her to guard the room while she was away

A/N: well took me a lot of time for me to make this since my last the main reason is because of school. And the lack of ideas so anyway hope I kept you waiting :D


	8. Chapter 8

The awakening of the darkness and the truth part 1

after Elric was back in the hands of his sister Yui, IBRS and Saw were still clueless about what the mural had said, they started to find more clues about the seven crystals and the red's history but they've gone to a dead end.

Damn! How are we going to save elric if we don't even know the history of that red otherself that kidnapped him!? IBRS Shouted. We can't give up yet we just have to find the place that he's being kept  
Saw stated. Then how exactly are we gonna do that? IBRS asked.

Simple we follow one of that woman's underlings. Saw said as she started to open up a portal that leads back to the others. Saw and IBRS went to the otherside and saw that Stella and Rock were fighting a ton of otherselves.

Well looks like you two are having a good time! IBRS said as she started to attack an otherself that attacked from behind. Your late rock said with as she sliced up an otherself that tried to attack her. Sorry we were still trying to find out more about the mural that you found and the mural that was at the red territory.

So what do we do now?. Stella asked as she started to use almost all of her weapons that's on her arsenal to finish things up. Well for now let's start by getting these crystals that the king gave to us. Saw said

But we don't even know on how to get them IBRS asked. Rock what do you think? Saw asked. Well if it's crystals that were looking it will be difficult the other world is now under the control of that woman that took elric Rock stated.

I thought that we were going to follow an underling? IBRS asked. Well if only stella didn't finished them all up then we would have been able to follow one or atleast kept one of them alive so that we can interrogate him,Saw said with an annoyed look on her Stella just sweat dropped 

Just as they were talking about on how to get to yui's hideout as if on cue ten otherselves started to attack them, Stella instantly started to attack the other five by herself and attacked with her gattling gun  
then switched to her rock cannon and finished them off with one last charged shot,but one of them survived.

well atleast she kept one alive…we better follow her IBRS said as the others agreed and were wondering how was elric?. Was he alright? They hope that he wasn't in any pain, Rock was the one that was more worried about elric's safety but she still doesn't know whether she's in love with him or not

(Inside of elric's soul)  
Elric was lying down unconscious…until he was woken up by the sudden sounds of screems coming from both left and right. He got up and started to observe the area…but all he could see was nothing more than a world that's color is pure white..nothing more until he saw two objects impaled on the ground

the one on the left was a white one handed long sword and on the right side was a black one handed long sword while those two sword where just there stabbed to the ground he saw two girls around his age. The one sitting on top of the white sword was girl wearing a white long sleeve jacket leaving it open revealing a black bikinitop white mini shorts black high heeled boots her hair was as white as snow and flowing down to her back and she had blue eyes

while the girl sitting top of the black sword was wearing a black short sleeved jacket leaving it open to reveald a white bikini top she was wearing a black mini shorts and white high heeled boots aswell her hair was flowing down to her back just like her counter part her hair color was black and she had blue eyes aswell

both were very beautiful and mezmerising elric didn't knew what was going to happen until both girls were suddenly right in front of him he didn't even saw them jump of the swords it was as if that they just teleported

Elric looked a bit nervouse until the white girl suddenly looks like our master has finally able to come here to pay his respects to us dear sister. Said the white girl. We've been longing for this have we not Trinity? The black girl said as the white one started to grab onto elric left arm

yes we have Astral. So master who would you pick to help you escape from that fake? Trinity asked. Fake? What are you talking about? Elric asked as trinity the white haired girl started to transform into the sword that was impaled to the ground as astral did too

If you want to know the truth about that fake namely your sister yui. You will have to pick one of us for you to awaken a form that was sealed away by our creator to keep you undercontrol astral said. Elric was a little taken a back by what she ? does that mean that I wasn't born from a humans insecurities? Elric said with a little bit of a shock in his voice

Yes didn't your friends told you about it? Rock and Saw I believe that's their 't worry once you've picked one of us for you to will be able to regain your lost memories your true lost memories Astral said

So which will it be elric? me or trinity? Astral said. Elric started to wonder if he chose either one of them will he really regain his lost memory or was he being tricked by couldn't just stand there forever and started ask both of them on what was on his mind

I'll choose once that I've learned what your all capable of Elric said to both of them. The girls were just standing there as if they were talking telepathicly until Trinity started to attack astral and astral started to defend herself from the blow

Astral pulled out the black sword and started to shoot black beams of darkness but was sliced in half when trinity quickly pulled out the white sword Elric didn't even saw it happening first thing she was barehanded but now she has the sword in her right hand

Heh still as quick as ever dear sister. Astral said with a smirk on her face. And still as powerful as ever started to summon swords that descended from the sky and started raindown on Astral. The only thing that astral could do right now was just to deflect those swords

Astral started to deflect those swords with her own sword. while she was deflecting those she chanted something under her breath and a black orb like shield started to envelope her inside it. Once the swords stopped she quickly disabled her defenses and started to attack trinity

Elric could now see on which one of them is the fastest and the strongest. Elric has finally decided on who he is going to choose. He held his hand high to signal the girls. They both saw this and stopped fighting each other

Master? Have you decided on who's going with you?. Astral asked. Yes I have, and I'm choosing you astral. Astral smirked and faced trinity. Well looks like we will have to finally part ways dear sister. Astral said still wearing that smirk on her face

Yes I am well aware of it, master if you ever need to use me just come back here and choose me ok trinity said with a smile on her face, elric patted her in the head and said sure anytime I need you I'll come back elric said as he gave her a thumbs up and removed his hand on her head and walked up to astral

Astral started to morph into the sword that she used against trinity. Elric looked into the sword for a moment and grabbed the handle and everything turned white. But before he everything turned white he had something in his mind, and that was mato.

(In the middle of nowhere)

Rock and the others followed the otherself to the base of yui though the only one who appears to be worried about something and that was IBRS, she was getting the feeling that they were being lured to a trap. She noticed this when they followed the other self, it never even turned it's back to see if someone followed her

After a few hours of following the other self. Rock and the others saw a weird building that they have never seen before, well except for Stella and Sing love, since they did come from a dimension where other selves never existed.

W-what is that? I've never seen something like that before Saw asked until stella answered. It's building where people/other selves can live or work inside atleast that's the description I found when I looked it up in my creators computer

And what exactly is a computer? Saw asked with dumbfounded face. I-I'll explain later for now let's focus on saving Elric. Saw just nod her head in agreement. They all went inside the building and started to look for elric

(at the rooftop)

Yui was talking to someone it was a girl wearing all red, red clothes red hair red eyes and a black aura surrounding her as if she was the embodiment of fire. They were talking about the plans on what to do with elric. until yui was slapped in the face by the reds hand

after that flames started to ingulf the reds body and once the flames has disappeared the red was gone. Yui looked like she was worried about something, she then started to head back to her room where elric was resting

(With Mato and the rest)

Mato had been worried about elric ever since he was captured it had been 5 weeks after the captured. She never even went outside of her room she said to herself that if only she had the power to do something to help elric during that day he would have still been by her side

while Yomi and MRS. Kuroi had been worries about Mato for not leaving her room for weeks yomi had even tried to cheer her up but they didn't seem to work. She soon realizes that Elric was the only person who can turn mato back to her old self but still she knew that she still had to try

Mrs. Kuroi had been tending to the wounded while dead master had been on watch duty to make sure that everyone is safe. She would normaly let her undead army do the patrols around the area but she knew that if she summoned even one, everyone at the base might freak out

So she refrained herself from doing so. I wonder will everyone be back in one piece? Dead master asking herself as she started to doze off.

(Back with Yui)

As Yui was walking down the hallway she was thinking about what the Red told her, She started to reminisce about the conversation

(Flash Back)

Yui I want you to kill blue rock shooter the red said with an emotionless face. But! Yui yelled at the red other self but was interrupted by the red. No buts young lady you will do what I say because I am your mother. Am I not? The red asked

Hell I even wished that you weren't my mother! Yui said with an angry look on her face. Then the red other self started to grin. But weren't you the one who said that you needed my help?. The red other self said still wearing the same grin on her face

Yui started to feel uneasy due to the fact that she has to kill elric because she needed the help from the red other self which was the Red who abandoned the other world for her own desires the same red that abducted the, Blue other self that the king created

End of flash back

If only I was never created I wouldn't be doing this Yui said to herself as she started to continue walking down the hall way. On her way back to the room,where elric was resting. Yui could hear explosions from the lower lvls of the building so she decided to take care of it herself because most of the otherselves were off duty so she's on her own

Mhm, guess I don't have much of a choice huh? Yui said to herself as she started to summon her scythe. Her scythe's color scheme was a lot different from dead master's and sing love's scythe. Her scythe can shoot charged shot just like the rock cannon but unlike the rock cannon, it can rapidly shoot out charged shots

Yui started to destroy the ground that she was standing on and started to go down to where the explosions were being made. This should be fun and might be the thing I need to keep my mind off of what mom said Yui said with irritation in her voice

(With black rock shooter and the others)

Saw was interrogating an,other self that they defeated good thing that , Stella didn't killed her. The other self that Saw was interrogating wouldn't just give them the information on what floor and room that Elric is being detained

Where is Elric!, if you don't tell me right now I'm going to blow your head off! You hear me!? Saw yelled at the other self who still won't tell the location. But for Saw she was really getting pissed off, before she could even kill the other self, Sing Love decided to step in

Sing Love kneeled down to level herself with the tied up other self and decided to neblade the other self. Everyone was really disgusted to see what they saw. Sing Love took a bite out of the other self's left hand which she screamed from the pain the she received from song love

Now are you going to be a good girl and start talking? Or are you just going to let me neblade you? Sing Love asked with a smile on her face making the other self,think that she was a psychopath, after a few hours of interrogating, the other self, finally spilled the beans

When they got the information they need they went up to the 35th floor since they need to get to the 40th floor. But on their way to the 40th floor they ran into a lot of other self's. each one came at them with everything they've got.

Stella summoned her gattling gun until it ran out of bullets and summoned her rock cannon, and aimed it at the incoming waves of,other selves and fired charged shots at them, Saw summoned her two king swords and slashed her way up to the stairs with a lot of techniques, that were passed down from the red district generation per generation

While Rock summoned her rock cannon and combined her charged shots with Stella to make, a more powerful charged shot as enemy other selves started to come closer to rock she summoned her katana and used it for close quarter combat using her rock cannon as a pole to make turning much easier.

Sing Love summoned her scythe and started to slash all of the other self in her way, until they were all defeated they started to continue running up to the 40th floor .But when they reached the 40th floor. The ceiling start to break down and fall on them.

Yui appeared from the top of the wreckage and started to attack them all with her scythe, Sing Love decided to step in and used her blade to fend off yui's scythe even for just a blade she can still block yui's attack since she also wields a scythe herself.

Stella decided to help Sing love and summoned her black blade, when sing love was knocked back stella attacked from behind and Yui got badly wounded. And Sing Love was able to get back on her feet and saw that stella took care of things.

And decided to take Yui as a prisoner, Rock and the others started to search the rooms but every door that they open there are other selves, until opened the right door which they saw elric Laying down the bed asleep.

They saw that Elric was holding a black sword on his right hand, until a black aura started to enveloped elric inside it. and felt a dark presence that had the intent to kill anyone who get's in his way, Elric's clothes were now different he was a wearing a black robe that had a black cape black boots black gloves

His black gloves also comes with a gauntlet that had claws at the end of the fingers his hair was now white and his eye's had turned from blue to grey, while his right eye on the lower eye lid had a black crack.

Everyone was getting really nervous, will elric be the same in this form or will this change of form will try to kill everone in his path?. Those are the question that they wanted to be answered

A/N: Well that really took me a while to make, sorry for the wait everyone I was really busy prepping for the finals of my exams back then when school was still out and I had to finish a lot of requirements for school for me to move up a grade so yeah

I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Since I really don't know when I will be making chapter 9 since I'm gonna do a lot of thinking for me to make it. So anyway BlueCobolSpikes signing off


	9. Chapter 9

The awakening of the darkness and the truth part 2

yui was getting a little bit afraid to what she just felt right now, she couldn't believe that elric had such power. Rock and others had to put a fighting stance for them to be ready just in case that elric suddenly attacks them

Elric stood there for a minute and looked around his surroundings and spotted Rock, elric started to walk slowly towards her to make sure that she won't attack, when he was close enough he said you've got potential other self, surrender yourself to me he grabbed her chin and kissed her on her lips

That made rock blush a little, she may have developed a crush on him in the past after their little fight in the blue district even though she knew that she doesn't have any personality back then but after fighting elric in the past she developed one single thing which was love

The rest got a bit jealous, but they knew that it wasn't the time to be like that because if rock does what elric wants then it's practically over for all of them. But instead they heard a slapping sound, which came directly from where Elric and Rock were meaning that rock had slapped elric in the face.

Y-your! Not the elric that I know. Rock said still blushing because of the kiss, but she knew that elric would never do something like that out of the blue. I have nothing to give you!, you hear me!. Rock shouted while elric let go of his hand from rock's cheek and started to back up.

I knew you would say that, after all your all feeling my intent to kill anyone who gets in my way dies. Elric said as he stopped backing up, and summoned Astral in her sword form. Then rock started to summon her own katana and went for a battle stance.

But she didn't knew that he wasn't going to attack her, he was going to attack Yui, IBRS noticed this but instead of letting elric give him the strike. She blocked his attack which made elric attack IBRS with his hand gun. IBRS crashed right into the door

H-he summoned his hand gun in just the nick-of time, Saw said with a little concern in her voice. Elric started to go for yui but this time stella was the one who blocked the attack, Stella why are you protecting yui?, she's the one who took me when we were in Shinjuku. Elric said as he gave stella a death glare

Y-You've changed elric, this isn't you pls come back to us!, then wings started to form on elric's back wings that were made out of swords. Elric flew up to the sky until they reached the top of the building. Stella started to get worried at was about to happen.

Unfortunately I want to finish yui once and for all, elric said as he started to fall back down to the ground, when elric was close to the hole that elric made when he flew up he dropped stella and made her crash through all that concrete walls or in this case floor/ceiling .

The others saw what elric had done to stella, made them attack elric at the same time. Elric saw this and started to make all of his swords reign down on them, everyone tried to deflect every single one but the result was crucial. Rock started to summon her rock cannon and charged a very powerful charged shot

Powerful enough to disintegrate all of the swords Elric went back down to where the others were and looked at them with an intent to kill. Heh looks like you all can keep up with me, let see if you can dodge this. Elric started to summon astral and stabbed her to the ground and yelled, DARK BLAST!

Soon as elric said those words a powerfull black blast started to explode from him , which in result destroyed the building, while rock,sing love, saw and yui got badly injured and started to get out of the piles of rocks that the building made. They saw elric floating above them with dark aura surrounding him.

Why? How did this happen?. Yui asked herself mother never said anything like this yui said with a little bit of fear in her voice. Yui! You're his brother right!? Saw asked. N-no, unfortunately I'm not Yui said with a little sadness in her voice.

W-what? But we heard you at Shinjuku, you said that how could you forget you own big sister. And now you saying that your not siblings!? WHAT IS HE TO YOU THEN!? Saw said as she started to get closer to yui and grabbed her by the jacket with two hands.

He's not really my brother, I'm… Just a clone of him Yui said as she started to cry. What you mean a clone? That's nearly impossible, nobody has ever cloned an otherself before, and besides it's strictly by law that it is illegal to clone an otherself , because they might run a mock when someone tries to mess with their DNA, and the human self, will be clones aswell. That will unbalance everything!. Saw asked

W-well you know about the legend at the mural across all of the districts right? Yui said. Yes but what does that have to do with you? Saw asked but they forgot that elric was above them ready to attack, rock started to buy saw some time to figure out why yui was a clone.

Saw took this opportunity to ask yui. Now tell me why are you a clone? And why did you took elric when we were in Shinjuku! Saw asked. I am a clone of elric AKA Blue rock shooter, I was created to destroy the red and blue districts, but during my creation my body had a lot of errors.

Instead of being a male I was turned into a female but the reason why I'm like this is because. I'm not a perfect clone. Yui said with a little bit of seriousness on her face. What do you mean your not a perfect clone? Saw asked.

During the creation of this body someone attacked my chamber and messed with the DNA sample that my creator got from Blue rock shooter, which resulted in a female body and wich is very unstable. Yui said. Then how can your body become stable again? Saw asked yui with a concerned look.

After all she just couldn't kill with someone who has elric's blood, because that was the red districts Code. Never kill anyone with the same blood especially if it's someone that you really care about. If i want to have a stable body I have to get some of elric's blood Yui said.

Alright but let's do that after we knock elric back to his senses Saw said as she summoned her king sword and went to help rock, Yui summoned her scythe and went up to help them aswell. When, she was closing in on elric. she, threw her scythe at him and summoned her hand gun and started blasting charged shots.

Elric got hit and went flying straight to Saw, the scythe went back to yui. Saw started to use flurries of slashes into elric and for a finishing blow a beam of light started to weigh down on the king sword and slashed it on elric.

Elric fell down to the ground to where the piles of rocks and boulders were all gathered, rock saw this opportunity and chardged up the rock cannon.

While they completely forgot about Sing love, IBRS and stella they finally joined the frey, and summoned their rock cannon and started to charge it up, rock was the first one to fire her rock cannon followed by stella IBRS and sing love.

Elric was about to get back up but the blast already hit him. When the blast finally faded he reverted back to his base form and was knocked out meaning that he had gone back to where he got astral. Rock quickly went back down to see if they finally did it.

When rock saw that elric had gone back to his base form she quickly grabbed his body and told the others that it was finally over. Saw started to open up a portal back to base, though they brought Yui with them to help her out with her problem.

But as they entered the portal little do they know that they were being watched and followed. When they got back, they quickly got elric to Yomi and MRS. Kuroi. They started to clean off elric's wounds though they knew that it wasn't nescesarry for them to do it because of the fact he was an other self.

When mato heard that elric was safe and sound she quickly went to the room where he was recuperating, she took care of him while her mom was out talking with yomi and kagari. while Rock and Saw were talking to yui, talking about how to make things right with elric and how to fix both worlds.

(Inside Elric's soul)

Elric found himself back to where he picked Astral, he looked around to see if he can find them both. Luckily for him, trinity was just a few meters away from him and started to walk closer to her. When he was close enough trinity gave him a peck on his right cheek.

So how did it go master? Trinity said as she started to walk circles around elric. Well at first I thought that I can control all that dark power, but when I transformed i went insane it was like astral took control of my body. Though I was able to speak on my own but I said to them on what was on my mind. Elric said as he made a frown on his face.

Trinity tried to cheer him up and told him about the astral form. When you turned into your astral form, you felt a lot of anger and hate right? Trinity said. Yes and I couldn't control my body Elric said. That is quite normal since it had been a while since you haven't really transformed into that form for a long time now Trinity said which only made elric even more curious about his past.

What you mean? And while were at it, I thought you said that once I transformed into my astral form I will start to remember all of my memories Elric said with a serious look on his face. Oh didn't I tell you? Trinity said as she went back to her own sword.

tell me what? Elric said that you can only remember everything once that you have unlocked you trinity form which will come from me. Trinity said. Ok then how can I unlock it then? Elric asked as he came closer to trinity.

If you really want to regain you memories back you will have to keep using astral in battle for a about 2 weeks, after all she is the one you picked and once you have picked one of us. The other will be a lot more harder to get then the one you picked Trinity said as the white world started to fade and elric returned to his world.

(Elric's room)

When elric woke up he saw that all of his friends were there everyone looked relief except for IBRS since she was outside of the base, searching for more survivors around Shinjuku while Yui was being detained for interrogations. Elric tried to get up but he saw that mato was on top of him crying. When he saw this he patted mato's head.

Mato hey. Elric said as he continued to brush her head and after a few minutes she finally let go of elric and started to have a conversation with everyone. He explained that he needs to unlock a form that was sealed from him a long time ago.

While Saw looked at him getting curiose about this form that he was talking about, Although she knew that they saw another form of elric which was very dangerous. And decided to tell elric about what happened, she asked everyone who wasn't there when it happened to leave the room for a while.

When everyone left Saw started to explain to elric about what happened when they tried to rescue him, elric looked at his right hand, he got up from the bed and ran out the door. Everyone outside saw this and got worried.

Saw looked at rock saying that she needs to bring him back since he he still needs to rest. Rock gave saw a nod, rock went outside of the base to track down elric. I just hope that she finds him saw said as she went outside the room to think up a way to restore their world back to the way it was.

Stella and sing love were the only ones left but then stella heard sing love talking to herself about elric in a lot of pervy ways, she became like this when she stumbled upon an eroge before they went searching for elric.

Stella just wanted to blast sing love with her rock cannon but refrained herself from doing so, because she didn't want have any trouble with IBRS or Saw. The last time she accedentaly killed an otherself that had a lot of intel on the place where elric was being kept.

She went through a lot of scolding from Saw while IBRS tried to kill her. She did not want that to happen again. So she went for a more logical choice, since they weren't allowed to use their weapon inside the base she knew that sing love won't able to get out if.

While sing love was still in her little fantasy world stella went outside the room and looked around for saw to ask if she had the key to the room where elric was resting before he ran out, saw was a bit curiose on why would she need the key. But she just shrugged it off for a while.

Saw gave her the key and stella quickly went back to room where sing love was. Stella locked the door and gave back the key to saw. Thanks stella said as she walked away and minded her own buissness. Mhm I wonder why she needed the key? Thought saw as she started to get back to what a leader should do.

(back at Shinjuku station)

Elric kept on running and running until he spotted a couple of otherselves. He summoned his sword and started slash each of them, while he was fighting he didn't noticed that he was being followed. When there weren't any otherself in sight.

he kept on wondering if he made the right decision, he kept on asking himself what would happened if he chose trinity instead of astral. But while he was lost in thought he suddenly felt something hurt on his right arm. He then realise that a knife or a sword had cut his skin on his right arm.

He grabbed his right arm to keep the pain from getting worse, Elric suddenly saw a red figure about 10 meters from him but before he could even make out what the figure was. He suddenly felt sleepy, when he was completely asleep the red figure suddenly carried him on it's back.

Onii-chan don't worry everything will be fine now, your little sister has come to get you the red figure said as she wore a smirk on her face.  
(Inside Elric's soul)

Elric saw that he was back to the place where he spoke to astral and trinity, he looked to the right just to see astral Looking at him with seductive look. Master it seems that you weren't able to control my power huh? Astral said as she started to walk closer to elric.

What can I say you caught me by surprise, at first I thought that I could control you. But I guess i forgot about the fact that you were the embodiment of darkness itself Elric as he gave astral a kiss on her forehead. Astral didn't know what to do or say she just blushed and hid it from her master.

Hey astral? Asked elric as he stepped back a little to make astral more comfortable, you also know about my past right?. Asked elric as astral gave him a nod, yeah I know half of your past life Said astral. Then could you tell me about it? I really need to know, how did I became an otherself when I knew that I'm human? Asked elric as he gave astral a stern look

I see that your really serious about regaining your lost memories Astral said as she turned into her sword form. Ok grab the sword and I'll show you everything, though i gotta warn you. Once you grab me you will be seeing memories of your past only the bad memories if you want the good ones aswell you'll have to get trinity astral said as elric grabbed. Don't worry I can handle it Said elric as he was surrounded by a dark aura and starts to see his past life

(The past)

Elric noticed that he was no longer in that white world he could now see the once peaceful akihabara and saw that everyone was going through their daily routines. He felt happy just seeing the day that he was not an otherself.

He suddenly heard some laughter to the left where there was anime store when looked he saw himself with 5 other people who he considers friends back when he hadn't met mato and the others. he started to follow them.

Mhm I wonder how those guys are, it sure has been a while since the last time I saw and talked to them. I wonder though how did I became an other self, and as a matter of fact I thought that astral said she can only show the bad ones?.

Then all of a sudden 5 guys dressed in gaudy clothes which indicates that they are part of a gang appeard in front of them, then elric started to back up a little until all his friends started to scream when both elric's looked to the back they saw that his friends were caught by 5 more guys meaning they had back up.

Now then, it looks like that you and your are stuck in a very sticky situation the gang leader said as he started to pull out his baseball bat, then the gang leader started to walk up to one of his friends. NO YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!. Elric yelled at the gang leader but was kicked to the side by one his grunts. Shut up the boss can do whatever he want's grunt 1 said.

Now where was I? oh yes, now who should I hit first? The four girls or the guy?. Mhm? I'll kill the guy first then me and my buddies are going rape these girl friends of yours. The gang leader as said as well as his grunts.

Elric could just watch them unable to do anything, stop pls stop, STOP! The past elric said as time had stopped. The past elric looked around to his what was happening, until a dark voice could be heard. Do you want power? The dark voice said as the past elric tried to look where the voice was until it repeated what it said.

Do you want power? The voice said but this time the past elric just answered it's question. Yes I do elric said as a dark presence could be felt. The past elric looked to his left just to see a red other self. The present elric thought that she looked familiar.

Who are you? The past elric asked as the red other self tapped her finger on his mouth that's something that you don't need to know the red other self said as she started to give the past elric the power that he wanted.

Now boy why do you need to this power? The red other self said. I need it to protect my friends the past elric said then the red other self just gave him a laugh. Is that really your reason? The red other self asked as she continued to laugh.

come on we both know that you want to kill these guys as well not just protect your friends the red other self stated as she stopped laughing, elric just gave her a nod. Alright I'll give you the power to kill these men and save your friends.

But afterwards you get to come with me and do everything I say the red other self said as she gave the past elric a kiss on the lips, this made him blush a little he never would have thought that if he wants the power he get's to kiss this beautiful girl.

When the red other self pulled out the past elric could feel something very dark deep inside him when it was gone a dark aura had surrounded him. The present elric knew what was going to happen, so this is how I got my astral form and how astral was born.

When the past elric was now in his astral form the red other self, had disappeared then time had started to move again. The girls were screaming for help while the guy just gave the gang leader a death glare, which only made the gang leader pissed.

You Son of a bitch! How dare you look at me like that the gang leader said as he punched him in the stomach, the past elric couldn't take it in anymore he let all of his hate and anger flow into his soul and the astral form was created.

Then everything had gone dark and astral appeared beside Elric the present one. So is that how I was able to transform into the astral form and how you came to be? Elric asked astral as she gave him a nod. What happens next? Elric asked astral but all she could give him was a sigh.

Well right after you released every last ounce of your anger towards that thug I was still not able to see things clearly that's everything I saw but the rest was just heard astral said to elric as he got curious and pleaded even more.

Come on tell me astral what happened after that? Elric asked astral as he kneeled down before her. This only made her blush, she couldn't believe that her master would kneel down on his hands and knees right in front of her.

Well if you really want to know then I'll tell you, though it's not going to be what you expected astral said as she gave elric a stern look. Elric gave her a nod and astral started to play what she heard back in the past.

You son of a bitch! How dare you look at me like that! The gang leader said as multiple punches could be heard. After the punching sounds had faded the thug leader gasped for his life. Elric got more curious at what he had done to that gang leader.

Elric's voice could be heard saying. Look here buddy if you don't get your hands off my friends I'm going to kill all of you the past elric said as a punching noise could be heard. You like that don't you!? Hearing the sound of someone's voice in pain?! Hahahaha!

The present elric could imagine what was happening. The fact that he was now slowly killing that guy meaning that his friends might have been in afraid of him for what he had done, then everything went silent.

Hey astral, is that all of it? elric asked as astral appeared beside him. No I will let you hear some of lt later on, it seems like your about to wake up astral said as everything had went white.

(With rock at shinjuku)

Rock had been looking for elric for hours she kept on looking from building to building street to street. Until he caught a glimps of two people or rather other selves. The other one was being carried by the red when rock jumped right in front of the two she saw that the one being carried was elric.

Rock quickly summoned her black blade and went for a battle stance. Drop elric right now rock stated as the red just gave rock a smirk, sorry but I will taking back my onii-chan he doesn't need other selves like you all he needs is me the red other said as she quickly quickly pulled something from her pocket and smoke started to spread through the area.

What is this? Rock said as she started to summon her rock cannon and started to fire charged shots blindly. When the smoke finally cleared up she saw that the red other self was gone along with elric. Saw is definitely going to give me a hard time once I get back rock said as she quickly went back to the base.

(In the middle of nowhere)

So it looks like that Blue rock shooter is regaining his memories little by little a gentle feminine voice said. I wonder will he still be able to stay the way he is now?, or will he become the hero who will save both the real world and the other world the feminine voice said.

Until a dark feminine voice could be heard, or will he be the calamity that will destroy both worlds? The dark feminine voice said.

A/N: that's all for now minna though I wonder what did those voices meant when they said that blue rock shooter will remain the way he is or becoming a hero or the calamity? Oh well might as well wait for chapter 10 so stay tuned Bluecoboltspikes taking off


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Enter Yuzuru and lost memories

When elric woke up he realized that he was laying down on a bed that was good for two people he looked to the right side of the bed and saw a picture of a little boy and girl along with two adults which indicated to be their family elric decided to get out of the bed and take a closer look at the picture, after he got up and went closer to the picture he saw that the boy looked exactly like him when he was still a kid.

It can't be!? Why is this picture here? Elric said as he started to back away from the picture and some parts of his memories started to flow back without the help of astral or trinity.

(the past)

It was an ordinary afternoon like any other everything was peaceful, we can see two kids one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy was about ten years old and the girl was eight they were both laughing as they had a conversation when they were both done they started to get back inside the house

Hey Yuzuru? The boy said as he touched the girls left shoulder. What is it onii-chan? The girl being referred to as Yuzuru said as she started to face the boy. Are you going still going to make your dream come true Yuzuru? The boy said as he removed he hand from Yuzuru's.

Yes onii-chan I'm still going to become an idol, an idol that everyone will love and would always come to concerts just to see me sing and dance. But I would be in an idol group. Yuzuru said as she started to walk inside the house.

When Yuzuru was inside, the boy looked like he was happy, because she was going to make her dream come true. That's good Yuzuru just keep it up and you will make that dream of yours come true the boy muttered as he started to walk inside the house himself.

(6 Years later)

The boy was just outside the house sitting on a wooden chair as he was checking his phone to see if any of his friends were online and to see if anyone of them messaged him.

Eh, looks like no one's online right now the boy said with an annoyed tone. The boy stood up from the chair and went back inside the house, when he was inside he saw his mother wearing a white T-shirt and a white apron along with a pair of blue jeans.

His mother was as tall as him and had the same skin color and her hair was jet black and the color of her eyes were crimson red. When the boy saw her he knew that lunch was already being prepared.

When the boy's mother noticed him she gave him a warm and gentle smile and called him over to help her get the table ready.

Elric do you know where Yuzuru is? Elric's mother asked as Elric just shook his head as he started to place the plates at the table along with the chopsticks. When Elric had finished placing all of the plates at the table, he could feel that the atmosphere had changed.

And to top it off he could also feel something menacing behind him, when he turned around to see who it was he saw his mother glaring daggers at him as she held a knife at her right hand.

Tell me the truth right now or your grounded for a month mister Elric's mother said as Elric was standing there afraid from his mother, he had always known that his mother wasn't like normal humans, it was like she was from another world

And because she was the only one in the neighborhood who had crimson red eye's and he always did knew that his mother was a yandere, he always heard stories from his father that she had always threatened him to love her and to only look at her and no one else.

Looks like what dad said was actually true, mom really is a yandere like the ones from my manga's, I just hope that yuzuru didn't inherit that personality from mom. Elric said to himself as his mother continued to glare daggers at him.

Well? Where's your sister? Elric's mother said in a menacing tone. Well…um she's actually outside hanging out with her friends. Yeah that's it yup she's hanging out with her friend at the mall haha Elric said with a weird look and a tone that indicated that he was lying.

Yuzuru isn't that social, now where is she? Elric's mother asked in the same tone that she was using earlier. Elric just stood there shaking from fear because he knew that his mother is always serious. I'm telling the truth mom Yuzuru is outside hanging out with her friends at the mall. Elric gave his mother a serious look this time to make sure that she would believe him this time.

Nope your still lying Elric's mother said with another menacing tone. But instead of just asking Elric head on she went upstairs and entered elric's room and came back downstairs. When elric's mother came back he saw that she was holding one of his favorite manga's. and they were DATE A LIVE and Sword art online.

Elric was getting worried at the fact that she might tear off the pages or burn them to ashes. Look if you don't tell me where your sister is I'm going to burn these manga's of yours to ashes Elric's mother said with a calm and yet menacing tone.

I knew it she really was going to say that, well atleast it was an option but I was actually spot on! Elric said to himself while he was shocked and afraid at the same time his two favorite manga's being burned to ashes now that isn't something that he wants to happen anytime soon.

Ok I'll tell you Elric said in a defeated tone. Good now who's a good boy! Elric's mother said in a happy tone. Now where is she? Elric's mother said in a menacing tone while tossing both manga's to the table.

That was too fast! Mom's concentration is really scary Elric said to himself with a frightened tone. Well since she's been fascinated by the anime called love live where the main characters strive to become idols and I guess she went to a concert that involved a popular idol. Elric said as he sat down on the chair to eat the food that his mother has prepared.

Ugh I told your sister a million times already that I don't want her to become an idol because I know that most producers and directors and other higher ups that will be in charge of her might be a bit corrupt and might remove her from that particular show biz or whatever you call it when you're an idol. Elric's mother said in a disappointed tone. As she sat down and started to eat the food that she had prepared for lunch.

(Somewhere in shinjuku)

Ah it looks like everything is going smoothly as I thought. A girl that was at the age of 16 said as she started to look around her surroundings. This place is so noisy I just wanna go back to the other world and take over all of the districts. The girl said as she started to put on a red T-shirt along with a white jacket and a pair of black mini short and a pair of red sneakers.

Her hair color was jet black and it was flowing down all the way to her back, and the color of her eyes were crimson red. Hmm maybe these clothes won't make me look like weird here in the real world as the girl was looking at herself at a mirror.

I hope he'll be happy once he sees me wearing this The girl said as she smiled turned away from the mirror and when she turned away she saw a girl dressed like a clerk at a clothes shop and said that she had been inside the dressing room for quite a while.

The girl was embarrassed because she had not noticed that she was taking too long inside the dressing room. And apologized to the female clerk, and bought the clothes she had tried on.

Ugh I didn't even knew that I was taking too long inside that thing. The girl said as she started to head towards a residential area. Oh well the important thing is that I'll get to see and kill my old friend Sakuya-chan and finally have that son of hers all to myself the girl said as she continued to walk to her destination.

But while she was walking she saw her friend which she called Sakuya-chan along with Elric. She saw that her old friend was scolding Elric, the girl took this opportunity to talk and finally kill Sakuya.

(With Elric and Sakuya AKA Elric's mother)

How many times do I have to tell you?!, to always tell me where your sister is when you two are apart?! Sakuya-chan said as she pulled on elric's ear. Ouch ouch mom that hurts! And why do I have to tell you these simple things when Yuzuru can make her own decision? Elric asked his mother as she removed her hand from elric's ear and slapped elric's right cheek.

If I could just tell you on why I want you to be around you younger sister at all times then it wouldn't be this hard to tell you now is it?! Sakuya said as she tried to calm down, but before you could calm down she felt an evil precensce up ahead.

When Sakuya looked in front of her, she saw a girl in a battle stance and was using a one handed long sword and charged right at Sakuya. When Sakuya saw what she was going to do she quickly pushed Elric away and tried to deflect the girl's sword with her two handed long sword. Well it sure has been a while Sena. Sakuya said with an emotionless face as Sakuya pushed Sena back with ease.

Well you sure haven't changed a bit Sakuya-chan Sena said as she pointed her sword towards Sakuya. How many times do I have to tell you not to add the word chan to my name? Sakuya said still wearing the same emotionless face.

Well you do know how much I love to add honorifics to otherselves names or would you prefer to be called a human instead of an otherself Sakuya-chan? Sena said as she ran towards Sakuya and locked swords with each other.

By the way do you know what I'm here for Sakuya-chan? Sena asked as Sakuya pushed back Sena. You're here to kill me it has always been that way ever since we met Sena. Sakuya said as she disappeared in darkness.

Sena looked around her surroundings. Damn she didn't do this the last time we fought, since her son is still here it must mean that she's still here waiting for me to lower my guard. As Sena felt an intent to kill from up above.

When Sena looked up she saw that Sakuya was crashing towards her with her sword pointed at her. Heh nice trick but it won't work Sena stated as a black aura started to enveloped her entire body.

Oh crap what's this dark energy I'm feeling and it seems like that Sena is the source of it. Sakuya said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Saber of Darkness! Sena yelled as a black beam like sword formed in her hands and attacked Sakuya with it.

Sakuya got hit with Sena's saber, and was sent flying right into elric who was watching the entire fight. Oh crap! Elric yelled as he tried to avoid from getting hit from his mother's body, but it was too late he was already hit and slammed right into a wall.

Sena saw this and walked towards where Sakuya and Elric were, when Sena was in front of them Sena grabbed Sakuya by the neck and stabbed her with the saber that she had conjured up.

Finally! I've finally killed Sakuya the grim reaper of the other world. Sena said as she started to laugh maniacally. As Sena was laughing she didn't know that Elric was awake and was groaning from the pain.

When Elric felt something else other than the pain that he was feeling he could feel something warm and wet. When Elric looked at both of his hands he saw blood and was shocked at what he saw.

Mom? You're kidding right? This is just a dream right? Elric kept on asking as he looked over to Sena. Why? What did mom ever do you?! Elric yelled as Sena just looked at Elric for a few seconds after that Elric saw that Sena only grinned at him and left him and Sakuya's corps behind.

Soon that power will be unleashed I can't wait Sena said to herself and vanished though a portal that leads back to the other world. Then everything turned white.

(End of flashback)

Ugh! Elric groaned in pain as some parts of his memories had been recovered. That's right my mom Sakuya kisaragi protected me from a certain Red other self Elric said to himself as he put back the picture on its proper place.

When he placed it back he felt someone watching him and walked towards the door which he assumed to be the way to the living room and when he opened the door he saw a girl with black flowing hair that reached to her legs and has Red crimson eyes, she was wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of mini shorts and was wearing a red and blue sneakers and the last thing he noticed is that the girls cup size was C

Hey Yuzuru it sure has been a while huh? And wow you've grown up Elric said as he tried to avert his eyes from Yuzuru's chest. Onii-chan? Do you remember me? Yuzuru said as she covered up her mouth with her right hand.

Well no, I don't remember you that much all I can remember is that you were still fourteen years old Elric said as he scratched the back of his head while Yuzuru had a disappointed look on her face.

Aw I really thought that you regained your memories already when you took a look at that old photo Yuzuru said as she looked downwards to face the floor. Sorry I only regained a few parts of my past but I do rememeber that your chest wasn't that big Elric said nervously

Yuzuru could only blush at the fact that her Onii-chan was looking at her chest even before he lost his memories. Oh I shouldn't have said that out loud Elric said as he put his hands on Yuzuru's shoulders.

Ok that aside would you help me regain my past memories Yuzuru? Elric asked as Yuzuru finally stopped blushing and gave Elric a confident look. Yeah anything for my Onii-chan Yuzuru Said happily as Elric removed his hands from her shoulders.

Oh yeah do you want something to eat Onii-chan? Yuzuru asked as Elric gave her a smile and gave her a nod as an answer to her question, after that Elric followed Yuzuru downstairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When they both got to the kitchen Elric saw that it still had the same look back when the world hasn't been split to seven parts. The entire kitchen was in a Japanese style room that is commonly used in the anime and manga's that he has watched and read.

Hmm I have to be careful I have a feeling that Yuzuru is the one that knocked me out when I was about to head back to HQ Elric said as he looked at Yuzuru getting the table ready.

I just hope that everyone back in HQ isn't fighting at the fact that I was abducted again and I really hope that Saw won't give everyone a hard time Elric said to himself with a worried tone in his voice.

Onii-chan is bacon and eggs ok with you? Yuzuru asked as she showed the bacon and eggs that she was about to cook. Yeah sure I'm ok with that by the way what time is it? Elric asked As Yuzuru looked at her clock hanging next to the fridge.

It's 7:30 AM and wait at this point shouldn't you be able to read an old clock like this one? Yuzuru said with a smirk look on her face along with a cocky tone. So what if I can't read that thing I mean it's hard for some people Elric said as he turned away from her so that he can hide his face because he was blushing.

Aw your blushing Onii-chan Yuzuru said happily as she started to cook the bacon and eggs. Elric just sighed and looked at Yuzuru and smiled. Right now I don't even care if she's the one that knocked me out Elric said as he took a sit at the dining table.

As long as I'm with my little sister again I'm happy and that I would protect her no matter what, because that's what a big brother should always do Elric said to himself as the bacon and eggs were finally ready to eat.

(Back at HQ)

We can see rock being scolded and lectured at the fact that she lost Elric and was taken away from them again just as when they finally got him back, Saw's Scolding and lecturing others takes about 5 hours which rock had come to hate.

Since Rock thinks that it was her fault that Elric was taken away she endured every single word that Saw was saying.

(5 hours later)

Saw was finally done with Rock and told Rock to be on standby until further orders were given out by her. When Rock left the command center Rock sighed and walked her way to her room.

When she got to her room she locked the door and laid down on her bed. Ugh can't believe it, that red other self was able to get Elric Rock said as she took her blanket and covered herself in it.

I just hope that he's ok and now Mato won't leave her room when I said that Elric was abducted again. Rock said as she let out a Heavy sigh. Tomorrow I'm gonna look for him along with Stella,Dead Master and IBRS the four of us should be able to handle it Rock said as she started to fall asleep.

End of chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys it sure has been a long time since chapter 9 was made. To tell you guys the truth and the reason why I've stopped after chapter 9 is because that I've lost my Reason for making BRSU but now after 2 years I've finally decided to make chapter 10 since I now have a new reason for making it and I'm not gonna tell you guys on what it is. So yeah expect chapter 11 to be made soon since I have nothing else to do IRL and btw pm or tell me on what you think about the 10th chapter of BRSU on the comment section and if there's something wrong with it tell me I'll try to fix it and now Bluecoboltspikes signing off


End file.
